Teen Titans Titans No More Volume 2
by Errant Wrath
Summary: Continuation of Volume 1. With the death of their fellow teammate Cyborg, the four remaining Titans have a lot on their shoulders. Beastboy still doesn't have his powers back. Maalik and Malchoir are still on the loose. Who knows what else is in store.
1. Without a word

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape, or form claim to own the Teen Titans. They belong to the wonderful people DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network and not to me…Sigh author's head sags dejectedly

**Author's Note: **I would like to once again dedicate this to all those who read and reviewed the first Volume. Thank you for your support, advice, concerns and kind words hopefully I will hear from many of you again!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?! **

**-Volume 2- **

**Chapter 1**

**Without a Word **

And then one night Beastboy came to a decision… the hardest decision he'd ever had to make. He decided that he had to leave not just the Team, but the city; otherwise it would just be too hard. _What do I have to offer Rae the way I am now? I couldn't even protect her when I had powers, what sort of future did we have together anyway? W-We fight all time and-and It's- It's not like I ever even told her that I-I lov..._ he let the thought drop, _what did it matter anyway? _He mentally solicited himself as he stood up from the edge of his bed and grabbed a small hemp-like bag, which he used to pack a few things and just like that he was gone, without a word...

* * *

The next day Robin, Starfire and Raven didn't even know that he'd gone until Robin sent Raven to see if she could try and 'coax' the boy out of his room long enough to eat some lunch, the team leader had even went to the trouble to make Beastboy a tofu dog out of concern, since he hadn't seen his no longer green friend at all that morning.

When Raven came back and reported what she'd found both Robin and Starfire looked at her alarmed.

"What do you mean he's not in his room?" Robin asked confused.

"I mean he's not in his room." Answered Raven giving Robin an annoyed look at having to repeat herself. She hated having to repeat herself.

Starfire gave them both a pleading look to keep them from starting an argument, seeing this Robin bit his tongue and did his best not to take his feelings out on Raven and Raven followed his example.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile with Beastboy….) 

Beastboy couldn't believe what he was doing as he stood in line at the ATM waiting to make a withdrawal, he, Raven and the other's hadn't taken any money from their accounts before because they had been worried about a 'trail' and if any of the villains had found a way to trace any statements that they got. They would have been in serious trouble without their powers, but since Beastboy was planning on leaving not only the city, but the continent he figured it was okay. Once he made it up to the machine he quickly punched in his code and emptied his account. He was going to need all of the funding he could muster to get where he was going.

* * *

(A/N: Back with the Others…) 

"So nobody saw him leave his room today?" Robin stressed again.

Both Starfire and Raven concurrently shook their heads 'no' again. "Robin, we have both already told you twice that neither of us has seen him since last night, so will you stop interrogating us now." Raven complained doing her best to keep her temper in line.

Robin gave her a look that she took to mean 'that's not helping' and she gave him a look of her own that clearly told him that she 'didn't give a flying fuck'.

Starfire finally couldn't take it anymore. She was angry. Cyborg was dead, and Beastboy was missing and instead of actually trying to do something about any of this, her friends were just arguing over petty things.

"Friends!" she shouted abruptly surprising them both. "Now is not the time to invite the 'reckomoss' further into our lives! We should not be arguing instead we should be doing something productive, let us go out and search for Friend Beastboy." And with that the red-head marched to the door, once in the threshold she turned back to them, "Well, are you coming?" she inquired the agitation evident in her voice as she gave a small humph and turned back around to leave with or without the two stunned teenagers.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile back with B.B.) 

Beastboy by this time was standing in another line, this time at Jump City Airlines. He tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for an available clerk, so, that he could purchase his ticket and hopefully not long after board his flight back to Africa.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, kind a short, but I'm just getting started. Give it time. Lol, well anyway that was Chapter One, What do all think? Did any of you guys see that one coming? Any other questions, comments, concerns?? You know what to do. The review button is at your disposal. Thanks! 

-Beastboy4pres052


	2. Living on a Prayer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to their respective creators that just happen to be DC Comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network. I also do not own the song living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi that had a part in inspiring this chapter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for Reading and Reviewing. I hope you all will keep doing both.

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 2**

**Living on a Prayer**

Robin and Raven each mentally shook themselves as they had to scurry to catch up with the more than a little frustrated red- head as she had just made it out the door and part of the way up the street she was walking so briskly.

"Starfire, please don't be angry at me." Robin was saying as he ran up along side her.

"I am not angry at you, Robin, I am angry at the situation." She stated matter -of -factly.

Raven said nothing as she lagged behind the couple.

"Aw, Starfire C'mon look I'm sorry and so, is Raven" he said speaking for her. "We won't fight anymore right, Rae?" he said turning his head and craning his neck to look back at her.

"It's Ra-ven and I'm not promising anything." She answered just to spite him for speaking for her as well as himself. That was another of her 'pet peeves', like repeating herself she hated it when others took the liberty of speaking for her.

Robin shot her a nasty look as if to tell her to 'stop being so difficult' and she gave him a mock 'who me? What did I do?' look in response.

None of this went unnoticed by Starfire who shook her head feeling defeated for a moment before she resorted to raising her voice again.

"Friends, could we just stop with the mean talking or… rather the mean looking for long enough to- to look for Friend Beastboy!" She yelled once more, since it had seemed to work most affectively back at the Tower.

Robin gave Raven a pleading look and she shrugged as if to say 'Oh, alright'.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile with B.B)

Beastboy crammed his little hemp pack into the overhead compartment of the aircraft, and took his assigned seat. He had a long flight ahead of him, but that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. He had a lot of to think about, and as he leaned back in his seat he did just that.

He thought about what he was doing, and why he was doing it, the others and how they were probably reacting to his disappearance, but mostly he thought about Raven.

He wondered if she would miss him. '_Probably not'_ he miffed thinking back to all the times he'd gotten on her nerves. _Why did I have to bug her so much?_ He thought sadly wishing he understood why he did the things he seemingly couldn't help but do to get her attention, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks, That was why he did what he did! He constantly got on her nerves to get her attention! _Have I loved her that long?_ He thought but this thought made him sad, because it made him realize that he had. And that now he might never get the chance to tell her.

_Is it too late to turn the plane around? _He thought miserably as he turned his head to watch the clouds slip by as a way to distract himself till he got there. He knew that you live for the fight when it's all that you got and that was why he had to go. He knew that it was a long shot, but it was his only shot. He just prayed that his sources were right.

* * *

A/N: Purtty Please, review!!!!! 


	3. Search Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network own them, and not me.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I've had company for the last few days and I was therefore unable to start typing this up. Plus, I had to do some research on Africa for this story.

**Teen Titans-Titan's No More**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 3**

**Search Party **

**"**A little cooperation would be nice, Raven" Robin complained as it was now a quarter till one in the morning and they still hadn't found Beastboy.

"Hey, it's not my fault your girlfriends pissed at you" Raven retorted.

"And it's not my fault your_ boyfriend_ took off! Robin bit back.

"He's not my _boyfriend_!" Raven objected.

Starfire rolled her eyes at her two bickering friends; she'd finally given up on getting the two to see reason. She was just glad that at the very least she'd gotten the two to keep moving while they fought, but perhaps it was time she interjected. "Friend Raven," she interrupted. "Do you think you could use your powers to 'search' for him?"

Raven looked at Starfire for a moment confused _'him?', Oh, him,_ Raven had been so caught up in her fight with Robin she'd almost forgotten the objective of their little search party.

"Good idea, Starfire." She replied forgetting about the argument with Robin for the time being and assuming her usual crossed legged/ floating position as she reached out to touch Beastboy's mind with her own.

A few minutes later, she uncrossed her legs and opened her eyes, but they did not hold any signs for Robin or Starfire to go on, so, Robin still perturbed asked huffily. "Well, did you find him?"

"Does it look like I've found him" Raven responded to his irritated tone, with equal irritancy.

Robin tried to control his temper, he really did but, unfortunately he just couldn't. "No it does not! You never appear to be feeling anything! So how's anybody supposed to know how to read you to know weather you've found anything or anyone! "He shouted angrily.

Raven's unreadable face, suddenly became readable as she enveloped herself in her black energy raven form and disappeared, as Starfire just stared at Robin shocked.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile with Beastboy…)

Beastboy's flight landed in Tangier, Morocco, in Africa at around, 1:00 a.m. our time, but there it was much later or rather much earlier 5:30 a.m. Once there he checked into a Rembrandt Hotel, where he would spend the day catching up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile back with Robin & Starfire…)

"Robin, do you remember when I said that it was not you I was mad at, but the situation?" Star was in the middle of asking.

Robin averted his eyes knowing fully well what was coming to him and that he deserved it.

"Well, now it is both you and the situation, which I am mad at!" She yelled at him while at the same time turning her back on him and crossing her arms defiantly.

"Sta-Starfire, please I- I know it was wrong what I said and I-I'm sorry. It's just I am under so much stress an…" The boy wonder trailed off.

"Robin, I know how you feel, because you are able to express it. " The alien began as she turned back to him, her voice no longer held any trace of anger, it was only laced with that of forgiveness and understanding. "But, it is not to me that you should be doing the apologizing, it is to Raven, because where as you and I can express ourselves freely. She can not." The tamaranian finished and Robin nodded solemnly.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile with Raven…)

In the intervening time Raven now sat on the end of Beastboy's bottom bunk bed back at Titan's tower, with her head in between her knees to keep from puking. She felt physically ill. _Why was all this happening?_ She thought woefully. _Where did Beastboy go? Why- Why did he have to go an-_she stopped mid thought, when she heard a loud pound at the window, which immediately shattered and the tail of a dragon replaced Beastboy's side wall as she let out a deafening scream!


	4. Amends

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network have that distinct honor.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading and reviewing! And again sorry about the delay, my friends and I had anime club last night and I didn't get till close to midnight so needless to say I didn't get much done on this then.

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 4**

**Amends **

"Aggh!!" Screamed the violet haired girl as she was unable to move out of the way of the dragon's tail that had just smashed out Beastboy's side wall and she might very well have shared the walls fate if not for the fact that at that moment…

"Raven!" Robin screamed as he and Starfire had just dashed inside the room and he had just enough time to dive at her, and as Robin dove he wrapped his arms around her waist and the two landed awkwardly one on top of the other.

"Ughh…" Robin uttered as he quickly pulled himself up off her, but before either of them could say anything else they were interrupted by Starfire.

"A little help here would be most appreciated, Friends!" She shouted as both Robin and Raven turned their heads in unison just in time to see Starfire barrel out of the way of one Maalik's claws.

"Ready?" Robin asked.

"Ready." Raven answered with a short nod, as she created a black circular energy mass at her feet and was just about to fly out the gaping whole that the dragon's tail had made, when Robin stopped her.

"Ugh, Raven I just wanted to say I'm-"

"Robin, now really isn't the time for that." She interrupted and with that she flew out the whole as planned.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!' She chanted as she was now looking Maalik dead in the eye as she brought down a black bolt of lighting from the heavens that nearly brought the beast down from the sky and Maalik cried out in horrible anguish as he was struck.

Not long after Starfire flew through the gape herself carrying Robin, who was gripping her wrists as she prepared to toss the Boy wonder at Maalik. And boy was Maalik ever surprised when she did just that! Robin's steel toed boots hit the dragon square in his stomach and Maalik doubled over as he was pushed back by the force of the dual attacks, but before retreating he did have one thing to say.

"You may have overpowered me for now, but I will be back and next time I will be better prepared." And with that Maalik smiled contemptibly and vanished just in time to avoid being hit by a green star bolt.

"Damn!" Robin cursed angrily under his breath as he stared at the spot where the dragon had just been.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" Starfire's question brought his attention back to his teammates and Robin looked over at them to hear Raven's answer.

"I'm fine, Star" Raven replied in her typical monotone

"Ughh, Raven I- about earlier I- I still n-ne-"He fumbled and looked to Star for encouragement, before continuing. "I- I'm sorry…about what I said." He finished at last with his head bent shamefully. He'd never been good at apologies.

"Don't worry about it, It was mostly my fault anyway…I- I just- "Raven groped. "Just don't worry about it" she finished.

Robin nodded, even though he didn't really understand all of what Raven was talking about, he had a pretty good idea.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile with Beastboy…)

In Tangier, Morocco Beastboy woke early to make arrangements, as Garfield Logan, to join a small tour group on a tour bus that would take him first to Meknes, still in Morocco, and from there to Algeria, through to Tunisia where they would stop for a few days and this group would then end in Libya.

From Libya he would need to make other arrangements, but in the meantime Beastboy could just enjoy the scenery like a regular tourist until then.

The tour guide standing at the head of the bus, next to the driver was droning on about the glories of Africa, but Beastboy wasn't really listening, it wasn't that what she was saying wasn't interesting or that he believed it to be unimportant, in fact it was probably quite the contrary but it was just that he had other things on his mind, like how he was supposed to find the small village in the Democratic Republic of the Congo near Central Africa, where his parents had been working all those years ago, and how he was going to find the 'medicine' man that supposedly could give him the 'cure' for the deadly virus that he then must go back to the other's, so, that Raven could cast the spell, he could take the miracle drug and presto change-o he would have his powers back! _If only it were that simple_ he thought with a sigh as he now tried to pay attention to the tour guide.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile Back with the Others…)

"Robin, do you really think, Friend Raven is alright?" Starfire asked her significant other as the two now sat on the long green sofa in the common room.

It had been a few hours since Maalik's vanishing act and after they'd done what they could with Beastboy's room, Raven had retired to her own room to meditate and he and Star had decided to go down to the living area and try and relax.

"Well, Star that's a tough question." He answered a few minutes later.

"But do you and Raven not share a' bond'?" Star inquired confused.

"Yea, sort of, but that doesn't mean I always understand her. I-I think she isn't really fine now, but that she will be, Star and that is the important thing. She just needs time." Robin answered the aliens question to the best of his ability and then placed a soft kiss on her forehead as the two snuggled closer together before falling asleep next to each other there on the sofa.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that was Chapter 4. And again sorry that it took me so long. I keep trying to update faster, but life just keeps on happening you know? Lol, Well I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and please feel free to let me know your thoughts! Thanks and have a good one!

-Beastboy4pres052


	5. An Added New Unknown Threat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. They are owned by DC Comics, The WB, & Cartoon Network and not I.

**Author's Note: **First things first as usual, Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing thus far and I hope you all will continue to do both!!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 5**

**An Added New Unknown Threat**

"You incompetent fool! Can't you do anything right!" exclaimed Malchoir from back within his paper confines.

Maalik simply said nothing and bowed his head low, in shame.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!" Malchoir continued to berate him.

Maalik shook his head 'no', but he should have known that this wouldn't have been good enough for his brother.

"Don't just stand there, shaking your head at me, you imbecile! I demand to know why it is that you continuously fail me?!"

Maalik didn't even look up as he meekly tried to defend himself. "It was three against one, Brother."

"You and your pathetic excuses." Malchoir denounced Maalik's defense. "Well, in any case next time, I'll make sure you won't be able to use that excuse again."

"What do you mean, Brother?" Maalik solicited instinctively.

"I mean that perhaps it is time, I told you more about the Titans and the other witch."

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile at Titans Tower in Beastboy's Room…)

It was now mid-afternoon and the three remaining Titans were currently back in Beastboy's room trying to both finish reconstructing his side wall and clean it up, which they had to admit that even with Star and Raven's powers the task still would have been done faster if –if …Cy had still been…with them.

The group worked in solemn silence all thinking about Cy….well save for one Titan, not that Raven didn't miss Cyborg of all the team he was one of the closest to her. He'd even been inside her mind with…_Beastboy_. There he was again she thought _why is it that every thought I have these days begins and ends with him? _But before she could think much more on the subject Robin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Rae…Star…Help." He grunted as he lifted the heavy dry wall.

* * *

(A/N: Back with B.B…)

Beastboy or as he had registered for the tour, Garfield, was presently coming to the edge of Algeria, and would soon be heading into Tunisia where the tour bus would actually be stopping for a couple of days, so the tourists could rest, relax and 'enjoy the experience that is Africa.'

Despite his best efforts not to Gar couldn't help but feel a pang of self pity, as he found himself wishing that he really was just a tourist on vacation so, that he too could just go out and 'enjoy the experience that was Africa' as well, but that just wasn't the case he thought, sighing heavily as this thought made his mind drift back to his last, well, sort of, vacation.

He sighed inwardly again as he remembered how much he'd wished to go on another 'vacation', he'd just never dreamed it might be a permanent one.

"Young man, could you perhaps, hand an old woman her hand bag?" Asked one of the many elderly passengers. She seemed to have accidentally dropped her purse on the buses floor and was having trouble bending over to pick it up.

Gar nodded as he easily bent down for it and passed it back to her.

"Thank you, sweetheart." The old woman said in a very 'grandmotherly' sort of voice. "You certainly are nice quiet young person. You remind of me of my grandson Charlie." The old woman went on. "What's your name?" she asked in the same sweet old lady voice, giving him a warm encouraging smile.

"G-Garfield." He answered her. _Heh, how odd it should feel funny for me to call myself by my birth name. _B.B. miffed as he tried to remember the last time he'd either been called by the name or even referred to himself as it aloud, _well, okay when I registered for this tour I gave the lady my name and stuff, but…I guess I never really thought about it till now. _

"Garfield, such a nice old fashioned name." the old woman commented. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Betty and this William, or Bill for short." She added introducing both herself and the sleeping elderly gentlemen sitting beside her before she merrily chattered on "We are here, because now that Bill has retired, and the kids are all grown up, we can finally go out and live a little." She chuckled lightly to herself as Gar nodded indifferently, barely paying the old woman any mind. Oddly enough he didn't feel much like talking these days. In fact ever since he'd left home he'd really only spoken if spoken to directly or it was purely out of necessity, not that he'd really been presented with many opportunities to talk with anyone since he was traveling alone.

_Boy would Rae just fall over dead from shock if she were here, and had heard that lady refer to me as "a nice quiet young person". _ He thought with a bitter half smile as he went back to sort of half listening to what 'Betty' was saying.

"So, young man, I told you why my husband and I are here, so, won't you please tell me. What a boy your age would be doing traveling through Africa all alone?"

_Uh oh, I didn't see that one coming _thought Beastboy surprised by the woman going insightful all of the sudden. He sweat dropped while he tried to think of answer other than the truth.

"I'm actually, here because…Ugh, my parents died and- I am going to meet my Uncle in Libya." He lied.

"Oh, you dear, dear sweet child" cried Betty. "I- I am so sorry for your loss, and- oh, curse me and my nosiness, for even drudging it up. Will you forgive an old woman for prying?" she asked worriedly, and B.B. immediately felt guilty for lying.

"Of course I forgive you. I-I mean it's no big deal." He told her as he tried to shrug it off, but the woman just wouldn't drop it.

"Oh, thank you, Thank you. And if you need anything, anything at all. You just talk to me and Bill here and, we'll help you anyway we can. Okay?" she told him.

Gar nodded, as he tried to politely decline her offer. "Thank you, but I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"You shouldn't be so quick to renounce help, child if it is offered, so, where as I accept that you may not ask for it. I will not take my offer back. It still stands." She told him stubbornly and Gar found himself smiling just a little as he told her.

"Alright, alright…you win if I need help I'll ask you…and- Thanks."

* * *

(A/N: Back in Beastboy's Room with Rob, Star & Rae…)

"Well, I think we're almost done here." announced Robin at last as they were finally almost done fixing up Beastboy's room.

"Uggh, Robin, might I take a break to, you know, go to the room of the ladies?" Starfire asked their leader a bit embarrassed.

"Uggh…sure, Star." Robin answered her awkwardly. While Raven tried to suppress the snicker that was forming in the back of her throat. After Starfire left it was quiet again for a few minutes before Robin finally got up the nerve to ask Raven something that had been on his mind since sometime after Maalik's sudden attack.

"Ugh, Raven, I can't help but wonder how come we found you in here and not in your room?" Robin inquired uncertainly. He wasn't sure how Raven was going to react, so he just stood there patiently or rather impatiently waiting for her to say something.

"I-I don't see how that's any of your business." Raven told him stubbornly as she tried to keep her cool.

"What is none of Friend Robin's business? Star asked as she had just come back from the bathroom.

"Nothing" Both Robin and Raven told the alien at once.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that was Chapter 5. And I hope you all will let me know your thoughts in a review!! Thanks!!

-BB4Pres052


	6. What the Titans Don't Know

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to the following: DC Comics, The WB, & Cartoon Network.

**Author's Note: **As usual I want to Thank you all for Reading & Reviewing I appreciate it very much!! I also have a special Thank you for Iamadaywalker for giving me the added reassurance that I needed on one of my ideas that I hope will go over just as well with the rest of you as it did with her. Thanks Iamadaywalker!!

**Teen Titans-Titans No More?! **

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 6**

**What the Titans Don't Know…**

Beastboy, who was now in Tunisia, was glad that since the tour group was all staying at the same hotel he wouldn't have to make arrangements for a room for the next couple of days and nights. He was also pleased that the price of the Hotel they would be staying at had been included in the price of the overall tour. So, that left him with little to worry about except for his current situation of course he thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

He had to face the facts, he didn't really know where he was going, he hadn't been back to Africa since he was at least five or six and he knew that one small village within Upper Lamumba of the Democratic Republic of Africa, near Central Africa was going to be a mission to find in itself and then he still had to find this 'medicine-man' of whom, Garfield wasn't even sure would really have the 'cure' he was looking for, '_Maybe I should have thought this through better?'_ He thought to himself some more his thoughts leading him back to the night he'd left.

He sighed inwardly once more as remembered how he'd felt on the plane. _'It really was too late now…'_ he thought pitifully. '_Nothing to do now but try and remain positive. Don't lose hope now Garfield' _he tried telling himself as he got off the bus and fell in line behind the other tourists.

* * *

(A/N: Now with Rob, Rae and Star…) 

"Robin, can we now please do the checking in on Raven? She hasn't come down from her room of dwelling yet today, not even for her morning or mid-day cup of tea." Asked Star, who was beginning to get very worried for her friends well being.

"No, Star. I think Raven just needs her space. She'll come down when she's ready." Answered Robin confidently. "After all she, not unlike the rest of us, hasn't really had time to grieve, what with all that's been happening lately."

"Speaking of all that has been happening lately, should we not be worried about the Dragon, Did he not say that he would be back?' Star inquired nervously.

"To tell you the truth I am not all that worried about Maalik or Malchoir for that matter, Star, Maalik was hardly a formidable opponent, and Malchoir isn't really a threat as long as he remains trapped inside that book and now not only do you, Raven and I have our strengths back. We know what to expect, so, I think we can handle ourselves." He assured her.

Star looked at him uncertainly for a moment; she was still concerned but decided to put her instincts aside for the time being. She had nothing but trust and faith in Robin and so she would try and believe his words, but little did the remaining Titans know that they did not know as much as they thought they did…

* * *

(A/N: Scene fades to black…& the suddenly dark voices are heard belonging to the Titans current adversaries…) 

"Forgive me Brother for my ignorance, but I still do not see how we are supposed to lay our claws on this other witch if you have only read about her and have never truly seen her?" Maalik implored.

"What are Brothers for? Of course I forgive you. After all, what choice do I have? The answer to your question Dear Brother is quite simple, I know enough information about the other witch from what I have read in Raven's Journal to help you cast a spell that will allow us to not only see her but locate her as well after that our task should be much simpler." Malchoir answered his brother an unseen proud and sinister grin curling up his lips.

"But, Brother if she can not set you free. I still do not see the use of her." Maalik objected still confused about his brother's intentions.

"You have told me, that the Titans are too much for you. She will aid you in acquiring Raven for me, and once we have Raven. I am as good as freed." Malchoir answered his brother arrogantly.

"What about the other Titans?" Maalik asked still concerned.

"What about them? They are nothing to us; the only one who I am concerned with is Raven. And the other witch should be able to keep them busy long enough for Raven to perform the spell and set me free and after that we can handle ourselves."

"But then what about the other witch?" asked Maalik.

"You can eat them all, including her if you like, for all I care Maalik all that matters is my freedom," He pronounced uncaringly, but then added sinisterly "…right now"

* * *

**Author's Note:**I am very sorry for both the prolonged wait on the update of this chapter. First of all, Nightwing's Gurl 2023 and I got a request for us to update Teen Titans- Battle of the Bands, which we had neglected to do for some time since we haven't really had the time to get together to work on it as of late. So, I told myself that I wouldn't update again until we updated it. Then as soon as we did finished it, I was unable to post due to "site errors", so I put off typing this up until I knew I could post to begin with. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait for you all! And please Review! Thanks! 

p.s. I just want it known that I have never been to Africa, and that my geography skills have never been the best, so I wasn't sure if Upper Lamumba, even was real, let alone were it would be in Africa. I just know that the was the name I read of where B.B. stayed after his parents died so, I apologize if its in the wrong place or something. I haven't read all the comics...yet. and again pretty please review I beg you!

-Beastboy4pres052


	7. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans; if I did it would have run as long as F.R.I.E.N.D.S. That's 10 seasons' people not 5, not to mention it would have ended on a better note. sigh Like maybe with a Beastboy and Raven kiss in a well lit closet where the light bulb would have suddenly shorted out due to a certain dark sorceresses powers and…(you fill in the blanks author smiles)

**Author's Note: **First things first people you all know **I love you** for reading and reviewing so, I must always **Thank you all** before I do anything else. I know it may get old but **I** really do **appreciate you all!** And now, secondly I have an **Announcement**: I do not know how many of you actually read my profile so; I decided to mention this a tad bit earlier than I originally had planned. At the end of this fic I will be posting a synopsis if you will, for an idea I have for **a third Volume** to this tale, unfortunately if I told you any more now it would contain spoilers for the current volume you are reading, but anyway I am only going to do the third Volume **if **there is some **demand** for it because I don't want to beat a dead horse and have people be like I am sick of this plot already. But I really do hope you all will like it and want to me to write it, because I personally would like to do the third Volume. Well, anyway that is all for now, and please feel free to **let me know your thoughts **about this, as **I am eager to know them** and now on with story…

**Teen Titans- Titans No More?!**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 7 **

**Feelings **

"Robin, I do not like this giving Raven the space. I do not believe it to be working. She never did emerge from her room of dwelling yesterday and it is now past noon on this day. It is unlike her to not at least make an appearance. May I now go see if Raven is alright?"

"Star, like I said, I really think she just needs her space right now. Besides, she could be meditating and you know as well as I do how much she hates to be bothered when she's meditating." Robin told her basically the same thing he had told her last night as he sat on the couch flipping channels aimlessly, while the alien continued to pace behind him. (A/N: if this sounds familiar I based it on the scenes from Nevermore.)

The tamaranian kept on pacing behind him for less than three minutes before she opened her mouth to speak again. "May I now-"

"No" Robin cut her off a bit more severely then he'd intended, it was just that he was desperately trying only to relax and watch the television to keep his mind off all that had happened to them from the loss of their abilities, and then being forced into hiding. Hearing of Raven's abduction from the hospital, and then finally getting his strengths back only to have to witness the loss of a valued team mate and a good friend…and Beastboy's abrupt disappearance…then Maalik's recent attack…He just needed a bit of normalcy after the last three months. '_Couldn't she understand that?_' He thought tiredly as he tried to concentrate on the last half of the ball game that he'd just started watching.

"Please let me simply-Robin she could be weeping and if I could just go up and knock on her door… if-if only to hear her tell me to go away would that not be alright?"

Robin finally muted the television and turned around to face her. "Alright, Star" he answered her resignedly. "But, if she tells you that she wants to be left alone I want you honor her wishes. Got it?"

Starfire's eyes lit up and she smiled at him as she nodded agreeably. "Yes, Robin. You have my word as a Tamaranian, that if Raven wishes for me to leave her be, that I will do as she requests." She answered him with one hand raised up in an oath like manner, while she had the other one behind her back where she had her fingers crossed. This was an earth practice that she'd learned from Beastboy (and had not put use herself yet.)

According to Friend Beastboy it meant that if one did this it canceled out what one was saying so that the individual who practiced the crossing of ones fingers behind their back would not be held to their word and therefore could not be held accountable for their actions later. She only hoped he was right as Robin nodded, and turned back to the television, un-silencing it while in tandem Star smiled to herself, uncrossed her fingers, turned and left the common area.

* * *

(A/N: Pan over to Raven's door…)

Now in front of the large foreboding grey door with Raven's name engraved on it, Star lifted her tiny tan fist to the door and knocked twice.

"Raven, it is I. your Friend Starfire, who merely wishes to know if you are alright. Might I come in?" she called to her from the hall. She waited a moment, but there was no answer. "Please, Raven I only wish to know what is troubling you, so that I might assist you in the feeling better. It might help you to do the talking. So, might I please enter your room of dwelling?" She tried once more pressing her ear up against the door, with her ear to the door; she could the muffled sounds of someone stirring. _'Could Friend Raven have been sleeping?_' she mentally solicited herself as she quickly pulled herself away from the door just in time as Raven slid her door ajar, enough to reveal only one of her violet eyes.

"Hello Starfire." She said in a voice that seemed like it was unnaturally being forced into its typically natural monotone mold, to Starfire it sounded almost ethereal and this disconcerted her significantly.

"Hello Friend Raven" she greeted her in her usual manner, but somehow she felt awkward.

Starfire did not know how to describe the foreign… impression she got as she took a good hard look at what she could see of her friend. Raven appeared as she usually did on the surface, yet she did not. Her features looked…falsely set, almost abnormally grey and indistinguishable, her emotions concealed in the usual manner, but somehow not, by the familiar docile expression that graced them.

"Umm, can I help you?" the molded, monotone, ethereal like voice that belonged to the drained looking grey girl before her asked breaking the vast awkward and almost supernatural like silence that had somehow formed between the two.

Starfire didn't like this feeling, this impression that Raven was giving off. It set her off balance something she wasn't used to and she may not have been empathic, but she knew Raven well enough to see through this charade. She was trying to hard to appear unaffected is what it was, and Starfire was not fooled not even for a second.

"Yes, Friend Raven you can help me. You can let me in and you can tell me what is troubling you." Starfire pronounced without flinching.

Raven's violet eye twitched, and if Starfire could have seen inside her room, she would have seen her burro mirror crack." Please leave." She told her in the same off setting manner as she had since upon opening her door.

Starfire hesitated, but did not back down. "No, Raven. I will not." She replied defiantly, but then added in a warmer voice." You are my friend, Raven and you are in distress. I can not in good conscience just leave you like this." She informed her gesticulating to her in the space between them.

"You can, and you will." Raven told her, Star thought almost threateningly.

"No I will not." She told her angrily as she boldly grabbed the door and used some of her alien strength to keep Raven from shutting her out, both physically and metaphorically.

Raven was dangerously close to hurting her friend, whether she wanted to or not. Unbeknownst to Star the reason Raven hadn't come down from her room was due to the state she was in. She hadn't wanted her friends to know, it had taken a few days to sink in, for her to really realize what she had lost.

She had been able to feel…she had been able to cry without hurting anyone something she had always wanted and when she had had it she had treated it like a curse and now she wanted it back…she wanted to be able to feel without being afraid she wanted to understand this new feeling, she didn't want to suppress it like all the others, because if it was what she thought was…if it was- if it was it, then…she didn't want to force it down like she knew she not only would, but must.

Finally and luckily for both Starfire and Raven, with these thoughts her last shred of defensive anger was broken and she crumbled to the ground at Starfire's feet, while the whole tower shook as she cried there in her doorway, in spite of herself and the danger.

Star instinctively dropped down to the ground and placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently back and forth in a fluid motion as she cooed and shushed her like a mother might her crying child.

"Shh, Shh" she repeated. "It's alright, Raven. It's going to be alright. I do not know what it is, but I will help you. So, please do not cry." She told her friend soothingly, and slowly ever so slowly the tower stopped shaking, as Raven listened to her friend, and whispered her mantra shakily.

A few minutes later Raven finally lifted her tear stained face to look Starfire in the eyes.

"Thank you," She said "I needed that." And the two girls hugged, before rising to their feet. Once both girls had risen to their feet, Robin came rushing up to them looking very concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He asked them.

"Everything is fine now, Robin. There is no need for you to be concerned." Starfire told him.

Robin gave the girls a look that said he wasn't happy, but that as long as it didn't happen again he was willing to let it slide before leaving them and when their leader was at last out of sight the two girls turned and went inside Raven's room to do the girl talking and possibly to meditate together as well afterwards.

* * *

(A/N: Later that evening w/ Rob & Star..)

"So, what did you and Raven talk about?" Robin asked nonchalantly as the two once more found themselves clumped close together on the couch.

"It was mostly of the private girl talking, Robin, so, I can not say." Star told him mysteriously.

"Oh, I see." Robin commented smiling faintly.

"Did you find out what was bothering Rae?" he asked a moment or so later.

Starfire nodded. "She has been going through a lot."

Robin nodded in agreement. "We all have."

"True, but I think you were right before, but for all of us." Starfire replied smiling up at him.

Robin looked at her confused. "I was right before about what?" he asked her completely lost.

"You said that, Raven wasn't fine but that she would be. I think that sort of applies to all of us right now, does it not? I mean- I am not fine, because I have just suffered the loss of good friend as have all of us, but I will be fine, eventually because I have you to help me through it and you have me. And Raven will be fine because she has all of us." Star concluded a proud smile on her face as Robin looked down at her lovingly and nodded as he brought her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Star, Have I ever told you I love you?" he asked her suddenly his voice sounding content.

Star looked up at him through her lashes and shook her head.'no' not quite trusting her voice.

"Well you know I do, right?"

"You do what, Robin?" she asked him wanting to hear him say it.

"That I love you, silly." He answered her chuckling to himself as he realized what she wanted, so he said it again." I love you, Starfire."

"And I love you too, Robin" she said in return and the two snuggled (if possible) even closer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am sorry for the lack of action and the lack of any other characters in this chapter other than Rob, Star and Raven. But I thought it was important to touch on the emotional side of what all has been going on too. Plus I have told you a lot of what's been going on inside Beastboy's head and I thought it was time for a brief look inside Ravens. Well please Review and let me know your thoughts.

-Beastboy4pres052


	8. Brunch with Betty & Bill

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network have that great honor.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing. You all are wonderful!

**Teen Titans- Titan's No More?!**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 8**

**Brunch with Betty & Bill **

Garfield stirred at around noon his first real whole day in Tunisia, the day before when he'd arrived the day had already been more than half spent getting there. So, Gar had just found and settled into his room, at the Ibn Khaldoun Hotel in Tunisia's capitol city of Tunis.

Now as he got up and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans (he had packed some of the clothes that Raven had bought him while they were staying at the apartment.) He simultaneously walked over to the wide window, and as he was buttoning his pants, he looked outside (his room was on the third floor) over the city.

Things looked far more progressive than he'd remembered, then again the last time he'd been to and or stayed in Africa had been with his parents and he'd only been about five or six then, plus they hadn't spent hardly any time at all in the more urbane settings, his two geneticist's parents Mark and Marie Logan had been there studying a rare green primate after all so, that they could hopefully unlock the secrets of its resistance to disease, and to study wild life an urbane setting wasn't really ideal, obviously so, his parents and himself had stayed to the more rural, low populated areas and small jungle villages, like the one in Upper Lamumba that he was now traveling to find.

Garfield's stomach growled announcing to him that it was time to eat, so the blonde haired, blue eyed teenager sighed heavily and turned away from the large window, grabbed his plain dark blue T-shirt off the bed where it lay and pulled it over his head, and then he bent down to put on his gym shoes, before heading into the bathroom where he then proceeded to finish getting ready for the day, by brushing his teeth, and wetting, and combing his hair.

After he was all set, he left his room and headed for the elevator that would take him downstairs to the lobby and from there he could go and enjoy a nice lunch at the hotel restaurant.

* * *

As Garfield entered the hotel restaurant he stood awkwardly while he waited for the hostess to come back and seat him, but just as she was coming back, Gar caught sight of Betty who had raised her hand to get his attention. He smiled and nodded as he noticed this, coming over to her.

"Hi there, Betty" he greeted the old woman as he now stood beside the couples table and nervously rocked back and fourth on his heels.

"Hello Garfield" She returned his greeting brightly, as she turned to her husband. "Bill this is the young gentleman I was telling you about, _you know_, the boy who reminded me of our Charlie." She elaborated giving her husband a special smile that Gar believed to be some sort of signal to say that she had told him the lie that Gar had told her, before turning back to Gar. "Garfield, Dear, Would you like to join us for brunch?" She asked him so warmly that Beastboy didn't have the heart to turn her down, so B.B.smiled and nodded nervously, even as the hostess brought them an extra seat.

Once Gar had been, seated and the waitress had come and taken his order. He sat in awkward silence with his two new 'brunch' companions. Soon enough the waitress came and presented him with his vegetarian dish and left them to enjoy the rest of their meals.

"So, Garfield your vegetarian?" raised Betty interestedly.

"Yes, Ma'am" he answered her politely not sure what to say.

"Have you always been a vegetarian?" she prodded.

Gar nodded. "Since I was five" he proclaimed.

Bill looked at him oddly, but didn't say anything. While Betty smiled at him trying to encourage the boy to open up a little, but Gar just didn't know what to say. So, he just smiled and took another bite of his vegetarian lasagna.

"Ughem, Well Boy, Betty tells me you've been traveling on your own, that must be hard." Bill stated generally speaking.

Gar gave the elderly gentleman a half smile. "Its not been so bad." He told the old man somewhat truthfully, he hated to admit it but the hardest part was still ahead of him.

"Now, now lad, don't be so modest it can't have been easy to get this far on your own, and with the loss of your-"

"Bill please!" exclaimed Betty interrupting. "Garfield, sweetie I am so sorry if Bill has offended you." She began but it was Gar's turn to interrupt.

"Betty, honestly it's alright. Bill didn't say or do anything to offend or hurt my feelings." Gar told her giving them both a reassuring smile. It was then quiet for awhile as they each finished their meals, and as the waitress came and cleared their plates.

"Well, Thank you all for inviting me to join you both." Stated Gar awkwardly, as he once again didn't know what else to say. "Ugh, by the way," he added "Here's my half of the bill." He said as he started to hand them some money.

"No, young man, it's alright. You keep your money. Please allow us to get this one." The old man offered generously giving Gar a warm smile as he pushed his hand away.

Gar looked at the old man touched. "Thank you, sir" he told him accepting Bill's offer graciously.

"Your welcome, young man and you listen here. My wife may not like what I am about to say, but I admire you. You my boy are obviously a man. A man who has shown me great character and strength by coming so far on your own and though I know my wife has already offered you any assistance we can give you and she told me how you respectfully declined, and that lad also proves your strength, but I want to assure that asking for help does not make you weak or any less a man. In fact it proves quite the opposite, and I would like you to keep that in mind, should you change yours." Bill finished as he laid the money on the table and flashed Gar a smile.

Gar nodded. "I won't, sir, but Thank you just the same." He told him smiling back at Bill.

Bill's grin broadened and he shook his head satisfied. "I thought you'd say that." The old man told him. "You be careful, alright son?" he requested lastly as Gar smiled and told him…

"I will and- sir you too." Gar told him warmly as they parted ways for the time being.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Again I apologize for the lack of action, but I swear I'm getting there. Anyway I hope to be hearing from some of you comment wise on how you felt about this chapter. So, I hope you all will leave me some reviews. And I hope that you all have a great day! Thanks!

-Beastboy4pres052


	9. Entering & Reading Minds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network do.

**Author's Note: **Thank you readers and reviewers! And now on with the chapter!

**Teen Titans-Titans No More?!**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 9**

**Entering & Reading Minds **

"Did you get the ingredients?" Malchoir solicited of his brother.

"All but one, Brother." Maalik reported.

"Good, Maalik, but I trust you will have the last ingredient soon?" Malchoir articulated tensely.

"Yes, Brother." Maalik told him assuredly.

* * *

(A/N: Pan over to the common area in Titans Tower with Robin, Star and Raven)

"Robin is it not odd that the Dragon Maalik has not yet come back as he promised?" asked Starfire as it had now been more than two days since the dragons attack.

"Star's right, Robin, I think we should be trying to find out what those two are up too." Stated Raven frankly.

"Girls, I really don't think we have anything to worry about. Now, Raven I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told Star, that not only do the three of us have our strengths back, and know what to expect when Maalik does come back, but since you successfully re-cursed Malchoir, Maalik is hardly a threat so I don't see anything to be concerned about." Robin assured them.

"Robin, do you really think that's wise?" Raven questioned their leader.

"Raven, trust me. If I thought we had anything to worry about I would have you and Starfire as well as myself on this as we speak, but we took Maalik down pretty easy last time and I think we can handle him when and if he should come back." Voiced Robin self-assuredly.

"I'm not so sure, Robin, what if they are planning to take away our powers again?" brought up Raven worriedly.

"I think if they were going to do that, they would have done so already. Don't you agree, Star?" Robin argued.

"Yes, Robin does make a good point, Friend Raven. I do not think it is there plan to steal our abilities again. However, Robin, Friend Raven also brings up a good point as well. I do not think it wise to possibly underestimate our opponents by not at least trying to discover what is they may be planning. On my home planet of Tamaran, my people who are great warriors as you know would consider this to be well…as I have already said most unwise." Raised Star pointedly.

"Alright, Star. You and Raven maybe right. Now, what do you propose we do about it?" asked Robin reasonably.

"I could try and get into their minds, and if that doesn't work I may have a spell I could try." suggested Raven sensibly.

"Why wouldn't it work, ughh, what I mean to say is, why wouldn't you be able to just enter and read his mind?" posed Robin perceptively.

"Because a Dragon's mind is very different from that of humans or any other animals for that matter. They are magical creatures and therefore they have a much stronger mind barrier to break through." Raven answered simply.

"Our minds have a barrier?" raised Robin, now very confused.

"Yes, but Robin this all very confusing and complex to someone who has not ever been inside another's mind so do you think we could save this lesson in mind entering and reading for another time?" Requested Raven somewhat irritated.

Robin nodded. "Right," he started. "Well then, while you do that. Star and I will-"

Raven cut him off. "There is no sense in you, Star or I doing anything else until I have tried both the mind reading and the spell. So you two just relax like you've been doing and I'll be in my room doing what needs to be done." She told them assuredly.

"Fine with me, Raven, but I want you to report back to us just as soon as you can to let us know if either the spell or mind reading worked or no, that way we can plan a do course of action depending on the results." Robin stated taking charge.

Raven nodded, turned and headed out of the common area, and up the stairs, through the hall and to her bedroom.

* * *

Once in her room with the door closed. Raven went and sat down on her bed, she scooted herself to the beds center and then proceeded to fixate herself in her floating lotus position, so that she could get herself in the appropriate state of being so that she could try and enter the decided dragons thoughts then if she failed to be able to enter the firsts mind, of whom she had chosen to be, Malchoirs' she would move onto to Maalik's mind, and then if she was unsuccessful once more she would have to hit the spell books to find the text she would need.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She chanted to herself softly as she both floated and thought the matter over carefully. Once she felt she was ready, or as ready as she was ever going to be, she focused her energy and chanted her mantra one last time.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said and could feel her conscious being a cross between pulled and sucked into and out of herself all at once…

She had entered the first 'layer' of Malchoir's mind, but it was just as she had suspected. She had hit a very strong mind barrier indeed, and even though she had tried to slip in and now just make it out undetected. It was too late as Malchoir had now discovered her presence and his 'persona' had forced itself up just a little without 'giving' any of his barrier, which was a feat, only a person and or being with a very strong conscious could do, otherwise Raven could have easily slipped in by him even attempting this, but since there was no 'give' she was left only trying to leave the mind she was now caught in. Malchoir's 'mind persona' smiled wickedly at her and frighteningly began screaming at her _GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!_

Finally, Raven was able to mentally jar herself free of her fear that had, had her frozen there like a doe that had been caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. Her violet eyes flew open and she let herself fall with a soft plod to the center of her circular bed breathing in and out franticly and sweating profusely as she and her book shelves quavered.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She repeated the familiar mantra soft and desperate to try and calm herself so that she would be able to try again. She only hoped that Maalik's mind barrier wouldn't be as strong as his brothers, which she highly doubted it would be she told herself still frazzled from the experience with Malchoir's wicked persona.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all! I hope you all liked this chapter as usual and will share your thoughts and opinions with me in a review, Thanks!

-Beastboy4pres052


	10. What Raven Learned

**Disclaimer: **The Teen Titans are not of my property and or ownership. All Copyrights and etcetera go to the following: DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network of which I have no affiliation. I repeat I do not own the Teen Titans. Now please don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **Hello All! & Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as usual and now on with the story…

**Teen Titans-Titans No More **

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 10**

**What Raven Learned**

Much later in Tunisia Beastboy sat alone, bored and lonely in his room at the hotel. It was a good thing that the tour group was leaving early in the morning because he couldn't afford to keep wasting more time in this place. He needed to get a move on. He needed to get a long way and fast.

He wanted to be back to his friends and fellow titans doing good, protecting his city, locking up criminals and saving lives. He needed to get back to…he couldn't say what else or more like who else he needed to get back to so much because he couldn't see how it would matter to her either way and he…he just wanted so much to be with her… in the same vicinity as her so-so he could…could he? _'Could I tell her?' _Beastboy wondered. '_What would she say?_' He questioned himself. "

"She'd probably just freak out, probably be better for me not to tell her" Gar rationalized answering his own question aloud to himself.

* * *

(A/N: Hours later after Raven had come down from her room to report to Robin and Starfire what had happened.)

"Robin, I hate to say this but I wasn't able to learn much. Malchoir's mind's barriers and defenses were far too strong for me to gain access let alone any information, and though I was able to get through a little of Maalik's the information was so vague it was hardly worth while." Raven reported to their leader.

"What did you learn, Raven?" questioned Robin.

"Like I said, not much. Something about a ingredients for a spell." Raven answered him.

"What kind of spell?" Their leader inquired intuitively.

"I'm not sure. Like I said it was all very vague. Malchoir caught me so he probably warned Maalik that we might try and intercept whatever they were doing or trying to do as the case may be by me entering their minds to try and read their thoughts so he was most likely already well on guard and it was just by sheer luck that I was able to get through enough to get what little information that I managed to catch." Raven answered frustrated by the circumstances.

"Well don't worry, Raven, you still haven't tried any spells of your own yet." Robin pointed out confidently.

"Yes, Friend Raven. Robin is correct you did say that you might be able to use one of your own spells to learn the Dragon's whereabouts and what it is they may be planning." Starfire agreed brightly.

"Yes, I did say that, but that was before…I mean it could still work but chances are Malchoir has already put up defensive magic's that will undoubtedly cloak or mask there location from us." Raven informed her other two team members dejectedly.

"We still should at least try it." Robin interjected while Starfire nodded vehemently.

"Alright," Raven agreed. "I'll be right back. I'll need your help going through my books." She explained before phasing herself from the living room to her bedroom where she used her powers to collect and levitate short stack, after short stack of mystical volumes and text downstairs, before phasing back though the ceiling to the living area with a tall stack of her own in hand.

"We'll start with these. If what we need isn't here, I'll go up for more." Raven informed her friends as she sat the books she was carrying down and made herself comfortable Indian style on the floor.

"You mean you have more?" said Robin astounded as he looked at the three maybe for stacks of various heights that were now taking up various spaces in the Titans living area.

"Lots more." Stated Raven simply without lifting her head from the massive text she had already begun to look through.

"But then, Where do you keep them all?" asked Robin curiously still in awe.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to read and you two should be doing the same. I really need your help." Raven reminded them and with that Titans began their search for a spell that might very well be of no use to them whatsoever.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile with Malchoir & Maalik…)

"It was just as you warned me, Brother. Raven did try and infiltrate my mind." Maalik informed his older brother.

"And were you successful in blocking her?" Malchoir solicited.

"Yes, yes I was Brother." Maalik boasted proudly.

"Good. Now I trust that everything is ready so that we can finally see and locate the earth witch so that we might use her to help you capture Raven. Who we will then force to free me from these accursed pages" Malchoir stated sinisterly to his co-conspirator.

"Yes, everything is ready. And you're sure you know enough about the other witch, this earth witch as you call her, from the pages of Raven's journal to work this magic? I mean you're sure you don't need to know what she looks like before hand, Brother?" Maalik asked.

"My dear, dear Brother, of course I'm sure, do I need to remind you again that it is I that has read and studied the Galleon Scrolls, the Mortal Achieves, and the Stones De' Suer' and not you? " he snorted. "You could not even manage to steal away one little witch from a mortal boy and an alien girl all on your own and now you have the nerve to question my judgment." stated Malchoir angrily.

Maalik bent his head low in shame. "I-I am sorry, my Brother. Please forgive me. You are right."

"You're damn right, I am you fool. Now repeat after me." Malchoir ordered.

"El tuga'deah' djrerection Marnoitea en shouit locat' evel tre set" said Malchoir.

"El tuga'deah' djrerection Marnoitea en shouit locat' evel tre set" Maalik repeated.

"Set nu-ga duevetre tuga ne deah bluank jue neugh rex" Malchoir recited the rest and again Maalik repeated the spells end.

"Set nu-ga duevetre tuga ne deah bluank jue neugh rex"

* * *

(A/N: Scene Change Titans Tower living room/ back with Rob, Star, & Rae…)

"I found it!" cried Raven suddenly.

"You did! Why Friend Raven that is most wonderful!" Starfire jumped joyously over to her friend so that she could see what Raven had found.

"Starfire, I wouldn't get your hopes up," Robin began. "Raven are you sure?" he inquired just to be sure.

"Yes, Robin I'm positive this is the one. Lets just hope it works." Said Raven as she read what she would need. "I'll need a few things from my room. Just a moment." Raven informed them before phasing back upstairs to her room for the third time that day.

When she came back just a few seconds later she found Robin and Star to be looking over the spell themselves, she almost half smiled to herself as she saw how close they were standing. Star's hand was linked in his as the two read the book they were standing over and Raven almost hated to interrupt them…almost.

"Ughem" she cleared. "I've brought the materials. Now, Star could you hand me the book?" she said.

Star smiled and handed the book over to Raven and then resumed her position next to Robin.

Raven began setting up a few things and she was soon done. She looked up at Robin and Star as if to say 'it's now or never' before closing her eyes and reciting the words written on the page.

"Onlougha delfeltra knuill de vertre sinco leigh ticisia dumarci'kula zintra rexus ultraz set'too!" Raven finished as she opened her eyes to find that the spell had worked. She was now seeing through the dragon's eyes.

Maalik's to be more precise. She had figured that Malchoir may have blocked a simpler spell, and that he would have surely caught on quickly even to a more complex spell like the one she had chosen, but Maalik on the other hand may have been prepared for something simple but not this…this she had hoped might take them by surprise. And it had!

Maalik didn't even know she was seeing through his eyes with him or at least not yet, but Raven's joy was as short lived as it often was as she saw a whirling vortex that revealed a stone sign with the name of a well known all girls catholic school etched on it and the image of an all to familiar blonde girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, another chapter down guys. I hope you all liked it and will let me know if you did in a review. Thank you so much!

-Beastboy4pres052


	11. Plans & Planes Take Flight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. They are owned by their respective creators who happen to be the wonderful and creative people at DC Comics, The WB, and Cartoon Network of to which and to whom I have absolutely no affiliation to or with.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all of you that have read and reviewed so far you are all wonderful! Another thing I want to add, this chapter you will be hearing from some of Raven's emotions so I want to make it clear that when they are speaking it will be in _'italics like this'_ and I will be sure to make it clear who is saying what so hopefully there won't be any confusion. Anyway I believe that's all so Thanks again! And I hope you like this chapter.

**Teen Titans-Titans No More**

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 11 **

**Plans & Planes Take Flight**

"Raven, but are you sure?" Robin solicited of her for the third time.

"Yes, I am sure it has got to be the same cave and yes I'm triple sure that they are after Terra." She repeated doing her best not to snap at the boy wonder that hadn't seemed to learn anything from their previous fights about how much Raven absolutely hated to repeat herself.

"But, Friend Raven, I do not understand why would they want Friend Terra, Friend Beastboy told us that she has no memory of us, nor any powers, what purpose would she serve?" asked the confused Tamaranian.

"I don't know, Starfire. I don't even know how they would know about her. I mean Terra was…gone, by the time I even met Malchoir so…I can't even conceive how he would even known about her much less what purpose she could serve them since even when she had her powers she still didn't posses my kind of power therefore she could not set Malchoir free…so I don't know what they've got planned for her." Raven concluded still thoughtful.

"Perhaps they plan on using her as bait?" Robin suggested.

"Or perhaps they know something we don't." said Raven suspiciously. _What if the whole thing had been act? What if Terra still had both her powers and her memories? _Thought Raven uncomfortably. She didn't like having to think things like that about someone she once a very long time ago would have considered a friend.

'_But well, can you really blame yourself for that Raven' _reasoned one of her emotions in the back of her mind. _'After all she did betray not only you but you and your friends as well and what's to stop her from having been lying all this time.' _ It was obviously Rage who had spoken.

'_No, Terra had made a mistake, sure it had been a big one, but…since sacrificing herself and then her returning, she hadn't done anything wrong…at least not yet so why should I automatically condemn her?' _Raven thought back to her emotion wishing that her reason didn't feel so clouded.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Raven. You need to use your head right now.' _ Wisdom quipped.

'_Wisdom is right' _joined Knowledge. _'You need to think about this without letting the rest of us get in your way.' _The yellow cloaked emotion reasoned.

'_Hey!' _Protested Bravery who resented the very idea that she could ever be in the way, after all she would fight anyone who would try and say that she shouldn't have a say or that whatever she might have to say wouldn't be of importance.

'_Sorry, Bravery, but please try not to take what I said personally, I just meant that Raven should try and look at this without any bias that she might get from us. I'm even including myself here, because since I am knowledge after all I can not forget the knowledge of Terra's prior betrayal or the knowledge of the hurtful things she has said to us in the past.' _Knowledge stated logically.

Raven mentally shook herself she didn't have time for this and besides Knowledge was right she needed to be using her head right now not listening to her emotions prattle on.

"And how would they know something we don't? I mean from what you told us I can only assume they just found her so, it is unlikely that they would know anything more than we do? Right?" Robin was saying. There was a brief pause between the team before the boy wonder added a few minutes later "It just doesn't make sense."

"Can I make a suggestion?" asked Raven hesitantly whose mind was still buzzing and wanted to think some more.

"I'm all ears." Robin answered without thinking as Starfire looked at him quizzically. "It's just an expression." Robin told her before she could ask and then looked back to Raven expectantly.

"I suggest we sleep on it, since like you said it's obvious that they did just find her and their isn't much we or they can do right now tonight and at least we know what their planning and maybe in the morning we will be able to think more clearly which would help us to come up with an effective plan of action." Raven recommended.

"Sounds alright to me." Agreed Robin who had to admit that he was tired it was after all very late now and he figured that he might be able to think better after a good nights rest and a good mornings training.

"Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea as well. I am most in need of the sleep." Star added and with that the team all nodded in concurrence before heading up to bed.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile in the night with Malchoir & Maalik…)

"Now, all we need is the girl? Do you think you can handle that?" asked Malchoir cruelly.

"One girl should be no trouble, Brother." Maalik replied with his head bent.

"Good, once we have the other witch and you have her aid then Raven is as good as ours and then I shall once again be free." Malchoir told his brother confidently.

* * *

The Next Day Robin, and Raven were obviously first to arise. Robin of course took to the training room to well, train while waiting for Starfire to come down. Raven sat silently at the kitchen table with her morning cup of tea her mind just as troubled as it had been the night before with unanswered questions about Terra, their enemies and what they could possibly want her for…

* * *

Garfield, Betty, Bill and the rest of the tour group had just made it into Libya and though Beastboy wasn't aware of the trouble back in Jump City he wasn't without some trouble of his own at least not today. Betty and Bill had just offered to wait with him till his Uncle arrived. However unbeknownst to them Gar had no Uncle, well none that he knew of and not one that would be coming for him in Libya.

"Lad, nonsense, of course we are going to wait with you. We can't in good conscious just go off without seeing you and your Uncle off. Besides this way we will know that you're in good hands." Bill was just in the middle of arguing with our favorite former changeling.

"Really, Thank you but it won't be necessary. My Uncle is...Ugh...he's a good guy and he should be here any minute so really its fine." Gar tried.

"Garfield sweetie, I don't see what the big deal is. We just want to see that your safe." stated Betty interjecting.

Gar immediately felt guilty. These people had been nothing but good to him since they'd met him and he couldn't bear to lie to them any longer but it wasn't like he could tell them truth, well not the whole truth anyway. So, with a heavy sigh, he made his decision. He had to come clean at least about his none existent Uncle.

"Ugh…Betty, Bill, I ugh have something I need to tell you." Gar began after an awkward pause.

"What is it, dear?" asked Betty sweetly.

"It's about my ugh, Uncle I ugh what I mean to say is that I- I ugh, kind of don't have one." He confessed awkwardly.

Betty and Bill just looked at him their faces wrought with concern. It was silent for a few minutes before Betty finally spoke. "But then dear Boy, Where are you going? And who is going to take care of you?" she asked her voice breaking like she was on the verge of tears she was so worried for him, which instantly made Gar feel even more guilty.

"I am going to Upper Lamumba, but I won't be staying there. I'm just here to get something I need and then I plan on going back to the states." Gar explained the best he could.

"But, dear child I don't understand." Said Betty.

"And I'm not asking you to, but I will ask you not to worry about me as I have been and am quite capable of taking care of myself." He told her gently.

"Lad, How old are you fourteen?" interrupted Bill.

"Fifteen." Gar corrected.

"Alright, fifteen then, either way a fifteen year old can hardly take care of himself, now I can not just let you wander around the jungles of Africa all by yourself can I?" the old man asked him.

But Gar didn't know what to say except. "Sir with all do respect I-"

"No buts, young man if you're telling me that you are going to be traveling through Africa like this, well then My wife and I will just have to go with you."

This left Gar speechless for a moment but soon enough he found his speech. "Sir, I couldn't ask you and your wife to do that." He told the man as politely as he could.

"But you didn't." interrupted Betty with a soft smile and Gar couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, now that, that's settled. What kind of arrangements did you have in mind to get you so far?" asked Bill.

Gar shrugged. "I hadn't really got that far." He admitted.

"Well then, how do you feel about flying?" asked the old man and Betty brightened.

"Oh, Bill do you mean it?" The old woman asked excitedly.

Bill nodded. "If the young man doesn't have any objections, that is?" Responded her husband.

"I- I would it's just the money I-"Gar started.

"Don't you worry about the money young Man. I'll take care of it." Bill informed him while Betty's smile widened.

"Oh, Bill I have always wanted to fly." His wife said a far off look in her eyes and Bill smiled at her.

"Well then, it's settled." Bill pronounced. "You two wait here while I make the arrangements." And with that he left Betty and Gar to wait for him to return with three plane tickets that would fly them as close to Upper Lamumba as they could get from where they were.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all! I am sorry about the wait. I started this chapter like automatically after I posted the last one but I only just now got a chance to finish it. Lol, this weekend was really hectic. I really need to get on the ball with some of my other stories as well, because I am anxious to start work on some of my other ideas, and I won't be able to work on those until I finish the ones I've already started. Lol, you know how it goes. Well, anyway I hope some of you will leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks and have a good one!

-Beastboy4Pres052


	12. Risky Buissness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to: DC Comics, the Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network.

**Author's Note: **First of all sorry for the long wait and second of all I'd like to that it won't happen again but the reality is that is probably will seeing as how tomorrow my job goes SIX days a week for the rest of the summer, which means I will only be able to write on my one off day, so you guys will have to be patient with me, I promise I will finish this story and I promise to update when I can but I can't promise my updates will be quick. Well, Thirdly I just want to Thank you all for reading and reviewing as usual. Thanks again! And now on with the chapter…

**Teen Titans- Titans No More **

**-Volume 2-**

**Chapter 12**

**Risky Business **

Maalik flew high above the city in the wee hours of the morning until he spotted what he was looking for. A young fair skinned girl with Blonde hair was walking briskly toward the building that he'd seen in the vortex that he and his brother had called upon to see her. He swooped down on her, on the luckily vacant streets, and plucked her up in his giant claw before she even had the chance to let out a shriek that only left her lips after she was already too high in the sky to be heard…

* * *

In the meantime Robin, Star and Raven were still trying to come up with an effective plan of action without really knowing what the dragons had in mind for Terra.

"Do you think they could already have her?" solicited Robin of Raven as she was the one who would probably know Malchoir better than he or Star since she'd had the most experience with him.

Raven nodded. "Knowing Malchoir, yes, he is the type that once he sees something he wants he doesn't waste anytime he goes out and he gets it." Raven informed them seriously.

Robin assertively nodded along with her statement. "Alright, If it's safe to assume that they already have Terra, what do you suggest we do?" the boy wonder protruded.

"Yes, Raven what would you suggest that we do?" Star joined.

Raven contemplated for a moment weighing her options. _They did know where the cave was that the dragons were staying in…should they risk sending a spy? _Raven shook her head 'no' _it was too risky, the only one of them who she thought could have pulled that off with the most minimal amount of risk would have been...Beastboy. _Raven shook her head again she had been so preoccupied with the dragons she hadn't had time to think of him in awhile. She briefly wondered where was he and what he was doing right now but she didn't have time to maul over Beastboy's whereabouts for long because the sound of Robin's steel toed boot tapping lightly on the kitchen floor brought her back to the point that she should have been trying to reach which was she thought they ought to do about the dragons and Terra. _Perhaps she should the spell again to see what more they could learn...but that could risky as it was probably pretty lucky she hadn't been caught the first time. _ Finally she figured she had to say something, so Raven told her friends the sad truth. "I don't know what we should do, Star. The only thing I can think of is to wait for them to make a move and that isn't much of a plan, but it's all I've got." She admitted.

Robin nodded. "I am afraid that you may be right Raven, but at least we know something of what to expect." And Star of course agreed with Robin and the three remaining Titans agreed that all that could be done was just to wait.

* * *

Betty, Bill, and Beastboy, or as better known to the elderly couple he was now traveling with as Garfield, would soon be flying above The Congo located on the western coastline of Central Africa, bordering with the Southern Atlantic Ocean to the west, Angola to the South, and the Democratic Rep of Congo (formerly Zaire) to South and east, which was where their flight around the continent would come to an end and from there Bill had made arrangements for a private jeep like Safari tour guide to take them the rest of the way, to say Garfield was anxious would have been an understatement. He was now desperate to get his hands on that cure he'd come to far for this mission to not be a success and though he had company now he still longed to be back home in Jump City with his friends and, Raven of course. A picture of the gothic girl flashed through his mind and he felt a lump form in his throat that would coincide with the tiny pang he would receive in his gut as he thought of what could have been. '_Don't think that way, man.' _ He told himself. _I will get the cure, get my powers and then hopefully the girl' _he added to himself as he gazed out the window looking down at ground below as it passed underneath them.

* * *

(A/N: Meanwhile back at the cave with Maalik, Malchoir and now Terra were all just getting to know each other a bit better…)

"Good work, Maalik." Malchoir commended his incompetent sibling for once.

"I told you one girl wouldn't be a bother." Maalik grumbled under his breath as he accepted his brother's feeble commendation.

"Um, Excuse me" protruded a female voice from the corner of the cave. "Would you mind telling me, why exactly you have kidnapped me? And who exactly you are talking to as all I can see is that white book in the corner there and last time I checked books don't talk. Then again… last I heard dragons were fictional creatures and that's certainly what you look like to me…Or at least how I would imagine a dragon might look." Said the voice.

"Since you asked earth witch" Maalik started.

"Earth witch?" said the girl dumbly.

"Don't play dumb with me child, I can see right through that act of yours. " Malchoir told her.

"Who's that? Who's there?" posed Terra beginning to get more frightened as she looked to the one dragon she could see.

"Forgive us, dear Brother it seems we have forgotten to introduce ourselves. The one of us you can see is Maalik and I am Malchoir."

"Malchoir, eh? Why don't you show yourself?" she invited looking around the cave for the owner of the syrupy voice.

"Dear child, that is precisely what I would like to talk to you about." the disembodied voice that appeared to be coming from the great white book in the corner of the cave informed.

* * *

**Author's Note Continued**: I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. I actually wrote this a couple of days ago intending to write another chapter before I would post this one that way I could post two for you but with my work schedule. I am so sorry guys but I haven't forgotten you all or is this fic I swear I am going to finish this and I have decided reviews pending or no to do the third one, because I want to do it and I hope it will get read but I need to finish this one first I know. I hope you all will forgive me and I am going to do my best to update again soon possibly Thursday as it is my only day off. I will have worked EIGHT days in a row by then without a day off and three of those days will have been 12 hour shifts so it needless to say that I time has been short for me as of late. Again I apologize, and Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you will leave me review.

-Beastboy4pres052


	13. The Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans. They belong to their respective creators at the following companies and corps. DC Comics, Warner Bros., & Cartoon Network of which I have no affiliation.

**Author's Note: **Hey all, sorry I was unable to update Thursday I had a friends Grad. Party that day and it ran later then I expected so I didn't get to type this up like I wanted but I am now so hopefully that excites some of you. Anyway I would like to, as per usual, Thank you all for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. One reviewer in particular stands out in my mind as I type this so **BlackBlur87 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to you.

**Teen Titans- Titans No More **

**-Volume 2- **

**Chapter 13 **

**The Waiting is the Hardest Part **

"I told you already! I am not a Freakin' Earth Witch anymore!" Terra screamed at the dragons for the third time.

"That is a lie!" repeated Malchoir thunderously. "Do not test me Witch; I can feel your power!"

"How many times do I have to tell you the truth before you'll believe it!" she shouted at him once more. "I may have lied to Beastboy about my memories but I am not lying to you about my powers. I lost them when I fought Slade and was turned to stone." She informed the infernal thing again.

"Enlighten me then child, how did you come to be yourself again then? According to my sources you, and as you yourself just admitted, you were trapped in Stone for sometime and then suddenly re-appeared as if by magic? Earth Magic. Admit it Witch you have your powers and your memories. What I can't understand is why you refuse to use them." Malchoir articulated beginning to get more agitated with the blonde girl known to him as by her powers and by the diary of Raven as Terra.

"Why don't you ask your 'sources'" Terra retorted impertinently.

"WITCH!!" He screamed suddenly and Terra shook visibly as she sensed a small semblance of the creature's former power. "You will do as I ask, you will assist Maalik in a fight with the Titans and distract them…if not destroy them, after he is able to bring me Raven and once I am free you shall be free as well that is your only choice." He told her gravely and Terra bent her head in shame knowing it was true she could no longer hide behind the lies that she had told.

* * *

Garfield, Betty and Bill had just landed the Democratic Rep of Congo and were just stepping off their flight to meet their private safari tour guide.

"Hi everybody, I am your tour guide Ken and this is my assistant navigator and girlfriend Barb" the tour guide introduced himself and the blonde woman standing next to him on his right.

Betty, Bill and Gar nodded, before Bill spoke extending his hand for the young man to shake. "Hello Ken and Barb," he said with brief nod in Barb's direction as Ken shook his hand. "It is nice to meet you both I am William Hunt, and this is my wife Elizabeth Hunt and the young man traveling with us is Garfield...ugh..."Bill paused.

"Logan" Gar finished for him extending his own hand for Ken to shake which Ken did as he had Mr. Hunts.

"Yes, Garfield Logan," Bill then continued. "You can just call me Bill and my wife Betty for short. "The old man finished.

"And me Gar." Added Beastboy.

Ken nodded. "And now that the introductions are out of the way. I hear you all are in sort of a hurry so I suggest we get started that way we can get as far as we can tonight and set up camp that way we can make it to Upper Lamumba in hopefully two days time." He informed gesturing to his tiny army style camouflage jeep with the words "The Blur" (A/N: I Hope you like this little bit BlackBlur87 I wanted you to feel a part of the safari in some way…and this all I could come up with.) written in bold black print on the passenger side.

Gar noticing the script and decided to ask their tour guide about it. "Ugh, Ken," he began as he, Betty, and Bill all climbed in the back of the vehicle. "Why's your jeep say "The Blur"?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that's her name. We call her "The Blur" because she is my jeep and I am the fastest tour guide around, not to say that I don't let people get their sites in, I just know all the best routes. I always come highly recommended Mate, not that I am bragging either." Added Ken with a wink trying not to sound conceited as he and Barb took their seats in the front of the vehicle.

Gar nodded thankfully and situated himself in his seat while buckling his seatbelt he thought about how they had gotten Ken, it was surely no coincidence, Bill had most likely informed the agency that they were in a hurry and Ken had been there solution. He would have to thank Bill for that; he owed the elderly gentleman a lot.

"Well were off," Ken informed his tourists in the back as handed a map to Barb who immediately flipped it open and studied the course Ken had marked out for her as her boyfriend started up the car and they began their trip.

* * *

Meanwhile at Titan's Tower Raven was hauled up inside her room trying to distract herself from thinking about Terra, what the dragon's next move was going to be and, when they might strike by reading a book.

Robin and Star were up to much the same thing, except they were not reading a book. (A/N: And its not what your thinking either he he) Robin was trying (and I do mean 'trying' to teach Star how to play Egyptian Rat Screw in the common room but Star was having a hard time.

"Robin, I do not think I understand." She was saying as she studied the cards.

Robin took a deep breath, perhaps we should take a break, Star" he told her tiredly as they had been at this for a couple of hours and the Tameranian hadn't got any better at the card game.

Star nodded. "Oh yes, I would like that very much as this game of cards is very complicated do you not think that after we take a break we could play the card game of 'go fish' ?"

Robin nodded. "Alright, Star that sounds good to me." The boy agreed and the two went to the kitchen to talk and make themselves a snack.

A few minute later both sat down at the table to eat together. Star had a Banana that she had covered in mustard like we would a corndog at a carnival and Robin had made himself a sandwich.

As he took a bite Star spoke. "Robin, do you think Raven would join us in the game of 'go fish'?" she asked.

Robin swallowed and shook his head. "I don't think so, Star. You know she doesn't usually play games like that. Chess is more her thing with-"he stopped before he said the name. The team really was having a hard time dealing with the loss of their friend especially with so much other stuff going on; Robin knew they all would need time to deal with everything that happened just as soon as things got settled down. He just hoped that, that would be sooner rather than later. He looked over at Star who had grown silent knowing what he had been about to say and he felt sick to his stomach. After some quiet reflection on both their parts as they finished eating Robin and Star went back to playing cards.

* * *

**Author's Note Continued:** Well, That's Chapter 13 guys. I hope this one didn't disappoint you either and I will do my best to update again just as soon as possible. Again I am sorry this wasn't up Thursday last week as planned its Friday of this week and this is my only day off until pretty much next month because I was supposed to have the 15th off but I have to come in that day for special/mandatory stuff that day from 6:45 am to 10:00 pm that night and then after that my next off day isn't scheduled till sometime next month as I haven't got next months schedule yet. I am so sorry you guys I hope none of you hate me and that when the better chapters start coming you all will still be here. 


	14. Capture and Betrayl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor will I ever claim the rights to the Teen Titans. They belong to the DC Comics, Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. companies and not to me.

**Author's Note: **I once again whole heartedly apologize for the lengthy wait between updates know that I have not forgotten any of you I just have been extremely busy with work but I will be getting some time off soon so hopefully I will have more time to write. Thank you to those of you who have been so wonderful as to stick with me thus far, I hope you will continue to do so, well now enough goings on from me. On with the chapter.

**Teen Titans-**

**Titans No More **

**Chapter 14**

**Capture and Betrayal **

**K**en, Barb, Bill, Betty and Gar made it to their destination (Upper Lamumba) in two days time, just as Ken had approximated, and much to Gar's surprise the tour guide had managed to show them a few sights to see along the way. Granted they didn't stop for long but he was surprised by how much Ken had been able to show and teach him without their having to. Over all, he, Betty and Bill could say the trip had been most enjoyable.

"Thank you, Ken" Bill told the young man giving him a good firm handshake before paying the man and bidding him ado.

"Don't mention it, sir" Ken said politely returning Bill's handshake and accepting his payment gratefully. "Well, Barb and I had better be going we need to get back. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your vacation." He said brightly as he and his girlfriend hopped in "The Blur" and drove off.

* * *

In Jump City the remaining Titans were still in the same poor state we last left them. Depressed and Tense. Raven, Rob and Starfire were still having a very hard distracting themselves and the dragons and Terra still hadn't made their move. 

"Robin I am tired of the waiting is it not the time that we should take the action yet?" asked Star.

"No, Star I am afraid not. We have all agreed that there isn't anything else we could do." Robin re-affirmed and Star pouted while Raven nodded in dismal agreement.

"Robin is right, Star. I hate this as much you do but…" Raven trailed off as the alien seemed to no longer be paying attention.

"Star this isn't easy for any of us. I don't want to wait around here any more than-"Robin started to join but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well, then lets not keep you waiting any longer than shall we" Maalik's syrupy voice pronounced as he appeared carrying Terra and she leapt from the dragons back, broke the glass from the Titans large living room window and came crashing through.

"Titans Go!" Robin said automatically as he, Star and Raven made ready to stand their ground.

"Hello Robin, long time, no see" said Terra with a sad bitter sounding laugh that followed.

"Terra." Robin said her name with grievance.

The blonde said nothing, only turned and gave the dragon outside the window a hard glance, then turned back to her adversaries, gave a deep sigh and prepared to fight. Terra hands glowed with yellow energy as she silently lifted and aimed them. Robin dodged her small shots at him effortlessly.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted her. "Come on, Terra why are you here with him if not to fight us?" Robin asked, but the girl wouldn't say she just shot her yellow energy at the boy again but it was deflected by one of Starfire's star bolts.

"You will not harm him." Star said flatly angrily. She did not wish to fight anymore. She wanted this to be done. She wanted herself, Robin, Raven, and Beast- she stopped herself remembering her final two team mates absences.

Terra again said nothing but continued shooting at the two, it was only then that she too noticed the number of Titans she had expected to find had decreased.

"Wh-where is Beast Boy? And Cyborg?" she asked without thinking holding off on her fire.

"They are not here." Raven spat at her, her fists burning black and balled up at her waist tensed, and ready for action.

Terra grew silent again and clenched her own fists for a moment then used her energy to push up the ground beneath Raven pushing the dark teen closer to the window and closer to Maalik's reach. She smiled a mixture of pride at her control but sorrow at her actions, before getting back to what she must do. And Terra once more aimed her powers trying not to get distracted by her nagging conscious telling her all the while that she should have thought more about her new allegiances, that she should have been braver and told the foul beasts to go to hell, she had finally been happy, made a real life for herself…that is why..She had left Beastboy like the coward she was…for a chance to start over, a chance to be someone else. A normal girl with a family and a home…after all that is what she had found. What she'd become. It didn't change the fact that she had lied, or that she had never stopped loving him…what happened to him, where was her Beastboy now she wondered, as she came to her decision, she would aim but not with the intent to destroy her friends she would never make that mistake again. The Titans had been her friends…still were, she hoped or would be again someday, but for her freedom she would have to at least help Maalik deliver Raven of that she was certain and with that in mind Terra shot her energy continuously keeping Robin and Starfire back from the dark sorceress whom she'd pushed Maalik's way.

Raven struggled with the dragon as her team mates were effectively kept busy by Terra; Malchoir's plan was going just as he'd hoped. It didn't take long for Maalik to at last find his way through Raven's defenses not that she hadn't put up a good fight nevertheless, both Maalik and Terra got what they had come for and got away just in time leaving a stunned and exhausted Robin and Starfire in the nearly destroyed Titans living room.

**Author's Note Continued: **I just wanted to Thank you all again for reading and reviewing up into this point and I hope you all will continue to do so as I very much appreciate your compliments, your critique, and your comments. Your time and input is always greatly appreciated by me. Thank you all very much and I look forward to seeing what you guys have to say about this chapter and the ones to follow of course.

Beastboy4pres052

p.s. Thanks again and have a great day!


	15. Capture and Betrayel Prt 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, they are the creation of the great minds of DC Comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network of which I am merely a Fan who is not affiliated with any of the companies listed.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the lengthy wait again. I am afraid laziness is the blame for part of it and the other part is simply writer's block. I knew what I wanted to see happen just not how I wanted it to ensue hopefully this chapter turns out better than its predecessor, Thank you all!

**Teen Titans-**

**Titans No More**

**Volume 2 **

**Chapter 15 **

**Capture and Betrayal Part 2**

"**R**obin we have to go after them!"

"But we know it's a trap Star..." Robin trailed off.

"So what you are telling me is that we are not going to follow them?" Star posed perplexed.

"No Star I never said that, of course you are right. We have to follow them. It's just- I-"

"I am afraid I do not understand."

"I mean I-It's a trap Star. What is there to understand, Terra will be outside waiting for us. They aren't just going to let us walk right in there and take Raven back from them" alleged Robin frustrated.

"But we have to fight!" Star pronounced.

"I know that…Its just Terra nearly took us all down once and there were five of us then. It's just the two of us now..."

"Robin I know you are worried but now is not the time for doubt now is the time to do battle." said Star as she started to rise up into the air.

"Star…" he started to say but then let the sentence drop and moved forward. "Your right. Titans lets go!" he said instead and the two remaining Titans left the torn apart living room, Robin of course racing down the stairs to the door and Star flying right behind him.

* * *

Betty, Gar and Bill were now in the middle of Upper Lamumba but the search felt as if it had hit a dead end to the poor former changeling.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Beastboy voiced exasperated.

"And we won't get anywhere if we give up Gar." Said Betty comfortingly as she placed her hand on the boys shoulder.

Gar looked at the woman with grateful blue eyes but before anything could be said Bill called to them from up ahead.

"Betty, Gar! Come here quick!" he called. "This man here said he knows where the son of the medicine man who worked with a Mr. and Mrs. Logan can be found." Bill informed as soon as Betty and Gar joined him and a barely clothed local.

"You do?" inquired Gar his blue eyes wide and imploring. The man nodded and extended his hand.

"Me Pundinjab of de' Lumba clan and I be know in' de man ye' seek." He said as Gar shook the native's hand.

"Could you tell us where to find him?" Gar asked.

"I could but…" Pundinjab's eyes darted between the three of them warily.

"But…?" Bill added imploringly.

"He would be very angry with Pundinjab. Medicine man not be taking kindly to strangers like his Father did in de' past."

Gar looked at the worried mans face and wasn't sure what to do. He did not want to get Pundinjab in trouble but he needed to get that cure.

"Please Pundinjab I really need to see him." Gar pleaded.

Pundinjab hesitated but slowly nodded and motioned for Betty, Bill and Gar to follow him.

* * *

"Well, well Raven." Malchoir scoffed from inside his paper prison. "This time I hope you're more willing to aid me in my quest for freedom."

Raven who was trapped in Maalik's clutches her head bent fought to control her temper though she didn't remember why anymore. "I will never help you" she said in almost a low growl.

"Maalik" his Brother barked and without another word Maalik knew what to do. He flexed the claw that held Raven more tightly and she winced as you could here at least four of her ribs snap. She gasped a little and Malchoir laughed.

"Raven, Raven, Raven" he said shaking his head as he did so. "Really you could save yourself a great deal of pain and anguish if you'd merely cooperate. In fact if you aid me I might not kill you and all your friends when I do get out of here." Malchoir bargained.

"Go to hell Malchoir!" she spat out and Maalik tightened his grip again causing Raven to cry out and Malchoir again to laugh.

Outside the cave Raven could hear Starfire and Robin doing battle with Terra who was standing guard just as the boy wonder had predicted.

"You could spare them." Malchoir taunted. "That little witch outside she nearly crushed you once before and there were more of you then. Where are the rest of your little team mates now Raven?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review, I really want to know what you all think and if you have any ideas for the following chapter, I'd be happy to hear them. Thank you so much!

-Beastboy4pres052


	16. Capture and Betrayl Pt 3 or The Gale

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of any real value including the Teen Titans.

**Author's Note: **Hey all once again I would like to apologize, for the long wait between updates. I promise things are going get a lot better with future stories because I've decided that after this fic, I am going to start prewriting them instead of doing them this way. And now, I would also like to give special thanks to the following reviewers: Cartoonstar, Raven's Secret, Black Blur 87, Agent of the Divine One, Nightwing's Gurl 2023, and Red X Breed 219 for reviewing and sticking with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Teen Titans **

**Titans No More **

**-Volume 2- **

**Chapter 16**

**Capture and Betrayal Pt. 3  
**

**Or**

**The Gale **

Robin and Starfire shouted over the now whirling spiral vortex of earth that both surrounded their target and blocked the cave entrance.

"Starfire, I-I-w-we can't possibly make it through that!" Robin was remonstrating with his hands locked around his head in frustration.

"Robin we do not have a choice, we simply have to make it through!" Starfire interposed.

"Star, I-I just don't know what can be done if-if we just had some means to- if Cy were here he could or Beastboy he could- but.…" The boy wonder said for once completely out of ideas. "I-I hate to say it, Star but I think, I think the Titans are no more."

The alien princess gasped. "Robin, you can not mean that! I will simply not allow it. You said yourself that these dragons could not be that much of a threat."

"Well, Star as much as it pains me to admit this, I was wrong. I underestimated them and now you all have paid the price." The boy wonder pronounced defeated.

"Robin now is not the time to lay blame on oneself, not when we can still fight."

"Starfire, I-I"

"NO!" she shouted, lifting herself up and forcibly grabbing Robin by the wrists. "We are not giving up!" she shouted once more as she shot into the air.

* * *

Beastboy at last stood at the entrance to the medicine mans shack unable to make a move. "Well, "he murmured staring at the door. "It's now or never..." and with one last glance over his shoulder at Betty and Bill he knocked on the door. 

"Ugh, Hello?" he called when no answer seemed to come, but abruptly the door opened and Gar gave a nervous smile, wishing that he hadn't agreed when Bill suggested that one person should just go as that would probably seem as less a threat to the medicine man and might anger him far less than a group of strangers would have, which did make sense.

"Ugh, Hi" Bb said again nervously. "I-I know you don't know me but I need your help…"

* * *

Raven choked in pain as she gagged on the bile, and blood that threatened the back of her throat, as Maalik crushed more of her insides. "Raven, this could all be over, I can promise you a quick death after of this is over if you'd just start cooperating?" 

"Never" she spat at him as Maalik's grip tightened and the area began to fade to black…

* * *

"We have to get by her, Robin!" shouted Starfire as they flew through the top of the funnel and the alien princess dodged yet another one of Terra's consistent attacks, with each rock hurled she and Robin were that much closer to being sent into the high winds of the sandy cyclone.

"Starfire! This is a suicide mission! What do you think you are doing!?" Robin berated, clutching his princesses wrists.

"Robin, we only have each other right now, so you're just going to have to trust me. We can not fail. We are the Titans! Do not forget that!" she told him flying forward and using her green laser bolts sent from her eyes she disintegrated another of Terra's rocks making her way, their way closer to the girl.

"Robin, NOW!" she said letting him go, as he tumbled to the ground in front of Terra, Robin looked up at Starfire and smiled as she flew behind her and then his eyes following Star glared at Terra from behind his mask, though he still didn't know for sure what they were going to do, now that they were so close to her, especially now as he felt the ground beginning to dispense at his feet.

The boy wonder came at Terra quickly, while Star flew over her to catch him in the air so, they could get her down, but Terra was too quick for them.

"Star! Look out!" he shouted as Terra from the side flung a giant boulder and the two Titans along with the giant rock were sent into the gale….

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, another chapter down. I hope you guys will all review and let me know your feelings about this one. As always your thoughts are always greatly appreciated. Thanks again! 

Now BeastgirlRaven or BgR for short.


	17. Out of the Gale and Into the Fire

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did the Cartoon would still be going and strong plus the live action movie would already be made.

**Author's Note:**Thank you all for being so patient, seems I am always taking forever with these updates, and I do apologize but life has a tendency to get in my way. Well, anyway without further ado….

**P.S. **Special Thanks to RedxBreed219 for helping me find this chapter's bearing.

**Teen Titans- Titans No More**

**Vol. 2**

**Chapter 17 **

**Out of the Gale and Into the Fire **

Raven's eyes twitched and fluttered as she slowly became conscious once more. Her vision gradually became clearer and as it did so, she discovered she was no longer in Maalik's tight grip but she was however chained much in the same fashion as she had been the first time the Dragon's had captured her. This damsel in distress stuff is so sixteenth' century thought Raven bitterly, as she wished Beastboy had been there to bare witness to the all time low the sorceresses sad humor had just hit.

* * *

Gar clutched the tiny bottle with the miracle drug that had helped make him what he once was triumphantly in his left hand, glad that his goal had at last been reached he boarded the tiny plane, that Betty and Bill had helped him acquire a ticket for. He was terribly sad to leave his travel companions but Betty and Bill still had much of Africa they wanted to see before returning home, however they were happy to do what they could for the boy that they'd come think of much like another Grandchild, Beastboy promised that as soon as he could afford to pay the elderly couple back he would, and he asked for their address so he might write them and be able to do just that, he to felt that he'd grown close with them as well, and wanted very much to keep in touch. The couple had agreed and gave him a good long hug before sending him on his way.

Now sitting on the small plane, alone Beastboy stared anxiously out the window, he couldn't wait to be home and whole again. He couldn't wait to see his friends again…or Raven for that matter. She would surely attempt the process of getting his powers back now that he had the cure in hand, he was almost positive. He smiled to himself thinking of her and of home and how good it would feel to be normal again or rather un-normal again. How strange it should feel so unnatural to him now to be only himself…but he knew, odd as it sounded he was only himself when he was whole and he was green. Once more the boy smiled at his thoughts, gazing out the window as he slipped into a comfortable dreamless sleep for the remainder of the long flight home.

* * *

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as loud as he could, desperately trying to be heard over the horrible screeching winds as the gale whipped and ripped the pair apart, the alien princess stared horrified as Robin was pulled from her and fought with all her strength to fly against the wind to get to him, she'd pushed with all her might and just as she thought she'd have him safe in her arms once more she felt herself lose strength and the girl had passed out from sheer exhaustion, Now to her surprise the Tamaranion had woken up to find herself and a still unconscious Robin chained back to back around a the very boulder that she believed had sent them into the gale in the first place.

"Ho-how…" the alien girl thought weakly looking around, it was then that her eyes fell across an unconscious Terra and the Dragon Maalik, she could not see Raven though she could hear Malchoir's voice clearly as he was spoke to her friend.

* * *

"Raven, Raven, Raven as I told you all this could have been avoided and now look what you've forced me into. I have your friends now Raven, the Earth Witch has given them over to me and now unless you free me you will not be the only one whose blood will be shed tonight, now what do you say do we have a deal? Your aid and your life for that of my freedom and your friends lives spared sound like a fair trade _my lady?_" the disembodied voice added bitterly, as Raven bowed her head and nodded meekly.

"Alright, you win just don't hurt them." She agreed as the sorceress now stared numbly at the ground.


	18. You can never go home again

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any relevance, so please don't sue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any relevance, so please don't sue. All rights to these characters and such belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network.

**Author's Note: **Hey all I am back! Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the length of this chapter and the next will make up for the delay as this part of the No More Volumes is coming to a close here soon. Well, thanks as always for reading and without further ado….

**Teen Titans- Titans No More**

**Vol. 2 **

**Chapter 18 **

**You Can Never Go Home Again **

The plane touched down and Beast Boy raced down and out of it at hyper speed, as he was so incredibly beyond happy to be home at long last. He smiled widely to himself as he looked around the area, taking in everything. He breathed deep as he thought to himself '_soon, soon he would be back home in the tower with all his friends and this would all be over.'_ Now that he was so close to home again he suddenly felt a whole lot lighter. Surely things would soon be put right.

* * *

"Alright, you win- ju-just don't hurt them." Raven agreed numbly.

"Friend Raven please- _please_ do not do this" Starfire chided in. The Sorceress looked back at the princess sorrowfully, but said nothing as she turned her head back to stare once more at the belly of the beast that she feared this time she could not fight. It seemed so hopeless, the situation so heavy. Cyborg was dead and Beast Boy gone off. Starfire and Robin, well they weren't much better off then she herself, bound to a boulder, unable to assist. She saw no end in sight, no way but the dragons' way to end this.

* * *

Gar now raced up the stairs of Titans Tower excitedly his heart growing lighter with each step. He was really home now and he felt the circumstances as of late would shortly be put behind him and the thought of being reunited with his friends and with Raven had him skipping steps and making his way up the stairs faster than ever before in his life. '_Just three steps'_ left he thought as the door to the Titans living room whooshed open…

* * *

"Raven please" Starfire continued to beg. "_Please_ my friend, do not give in to them." But the sorceress did not look back, not this time. She whispered silently to her friend, knowing the apology would not be heard but for her own comfort she said it.

"I'm sorry, Starfire" she murmured before she began to speak the words that would release Malchoir once more from his paper prison. "Alderon Enlenthrenal Mulli' Sullen Lenis Nor…"

* * *

As the door to the Titans living room whooshed open revealing the ruined room, Gar's eyes darted this way and that as he took in the damage. "Wh-What happened?" he spoke to himself, or so he thought, in shock.

"That's what we'd like to know" said a familiar sassy voice.

Startled Gar whirled around in surprise "Jinx? Kid Flash? What are you doing here?" he asked quizzically.

The pink haired vixen's same trade mark smirk continued to dawn her features, as her usually sassy tone too remained the same with her retort. "We could ask you the same thing boy, now who are you? And what do you want?"

"Ji-Jinx," B.B. started nervously. "Kid Flash, It- It's me Beast Boy." He finished lamely as both Titans gave him a skeptic look.

"Uhh Buddy I- uhh… hate to break this to ya' but Beast Boy's green and well- you're- you're not." Finished the young speedster's pink haired girlfriend.

"But it's the truth, I am Beast Boy." Gar lamely argued again.

Jinx crossed her arms in her standard _'yea right'_ fashion as she spoke. "Oh yea, then turn into something." She demanded.

Beast Boy blinked twice, mouth agape unsure of what to do as he stood in front of his friends speechless. _'How was he to prove his identity if he could not do the very thing his namesake claimed he could do? If he could not become any beast he wasn't Beast Boy but he was Beast Boy he just had to prove it.' _

"Ji-Jinx," he began when at last he found his voice "Kid Flash you-you've got to believe me."

Once more the pink haired girl stared hard at Gar unbending. "If you really are Beast Boy then shift into something, otherwise stop wasting our time. Something has obviously happened to Robin, Starfire and the others and Kid Flash and I don't have time for this."

Gar had no idea what to do "Ask me something" he desperately spat out the only thing he could think of. "Ask me something only the real Beast Boy could know."

Jinx continued to stare down at the blonde boy. "That won't prove anything; you could gain all sorts of information about any of us over the internet."

"There has got to be something" Gar insisted as his eyes probed hers.

"Alright, I- ugh I used to have a crush tiny on one of you before I met Kid Flash, which one was it?" solicited the sorceress as her cheeks quickly flushed to match her pink hair.

Beast Boy smiled "Cyborg" he answered easily. " He- he used to-"

"What do you mean used to?" Jinx interrupted.

Gar frowned remembering they had only told Titans East officially about their friend's death, perhaps word hadn't gotten to the couple about the loss of one of their own. "He- I mean Cyborg- he's no longer with us." The former changeling tried.

"Right... We'd heard he quit but-"Started Jinx before Gar interrupted.

"That's not it- he-he's dead…"

* * *

"Alderon Enlenthrenal Mulli' Sullen Lenis Nor" Raven finished as she stared down at the great white book in trepidation as it rose into the air and then shook and it was done. The dragon's bidding at least in part was done. And Malchoir as he emerged from the book in a cloud of great grey smoke smiled a wide malicious grin before letting out a grand maniacal laugh…

* * *

Jinx stood beside Kid Flash now unsure of what to say. She couldn't believe her ears. "N-no, he- Cyborg couldn't be dead, someone would have told us." She uttered, as she looked to her speedster for support, but the teen's normally bright face and cheery blue eyes looked grim.

"When?" he asked not really wanting to believe this himself, but something inside the boy knew it to be true.

"A little more than six months ago now I think" informed Gar.

"Why weren't we informed?" Kid Flash solicited.

Gar shrugged. "So, much has been going on and Robin, I know informed Titans East perhaps he figured word would be spread that way."

Kid Flash nodded and Jinx sniffed a little and raised meekly "Wh-what happened to him?"

**Minutes Later… **

"And since Raven wouldn't return my powers due to the risk involved I left and I've been gone ever since, I went to find the cure so that there would be less possibility of the same thing happening with me that happened with Cyborg that way she would restore my powers but now…" the currently changeling challenged (a's/note: fun with alliteration) adolescent tapered off.

Jinx looked sadly at Gar and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry B.B. we'll find them and get your powers back somehow."

Beast Boy nodded though he looked unconvinced.

"Buck up little dude" Kid Flash joined Jinx trying to rally the little guys spirit. "We'll help you get your powers back, don't you worry."

Gar let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know how, Raven's the only one who-"the no longer green lad stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of one of the smaller headlines on the Jump City Times. "**Green Monkey Attacks" **It read in bold letters.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Gar with a snap of his fingers. "But I am ganna need your help, if you two are still willing to give it." He looked at his friends expectantly.

Both Kid Flash and Jinx nodded simultaneously. "Of course, B.B. didn't we just say we were here for you, dude" Kid Flash assured the non-green teen and with that Gar filled them in on the plan that he'd just started to form in his head…


	19. You can never go home again prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the teen titans.

Teen Titans-Titans No More

Vol. 2

Chapter 19

You Can Never Go Home Again Prt. 2

"Alderon Enlenthrenal Mulli' Sullen Lenis Nor" Raven finished as she stared down at the great white book in trepidation as it rose into the air and then shook and it was done. The dragon's bidding at least in part was done. And Malchoir as he emerged from the book in a cloud of great grey smoke smiled a wide malicious grin before letting out a grand maniacal laugh…

"Fool" the newly released dragon spat with a cold cackle to the magically chained mage before turning on the two titans tied to a rock where he was surprisingly met with a large mass of earth…

* * *

At the Jump City Zoo Gar, Kid Flash and Jinx were getting ready to take action. "Jinx, you ready" Gar asked from his old titan communicator, it felt good to have it once more, comforting.

Jinx nodded. "Yea, I am ready Garfield." And with that the plan was commenced. And as long as Jinx could keep the zoo workers distracted Gar figured he and Kid Flash could effortlessly antagonize the monkey into attacking Gar after that all the teen speedster had to do was quickly get Gar out of there and give him the antidote then presto if all went as it should Gar would once more be the Beast boy of old. _Now _wondered Gar _where exactly did they keep a green monkey?_

* * *

Terra using her mental abilities tossed more earth and rock at the dragons, Malchoir growled in frustration as he was hit yet again. "Maalik take care of her you worthless fool!"

Maalik tried to move towards the blonde but was hit with an avalanche of large hard chunks and boulders so much that he was practically buried. "Brother!" he cried as the weight became more crushing as Terra continued to pile on more rocks.

"Malchoir let them go or so help me I'll end your Brothers life!" threatened the earth witch, but Malchoir only laughed.

"Go ahead you would be doing me a service"

Terra glared at Malchoir and focused more of her energy on him, after it wasn't like Maalik was going anywhere at least not right this moment anyway. She flung more rocks his way, while Raven seized the opportunity to try and begin the spell that would once more lock away the dragon unfortunately for her though Malchoir caught the mage out the corner of his eye with enough time to let out a great breath of fire, he aimed and much to all the titans dismay he was right on target the book went up in flames instantly and left Raven chocking on the smoke…

* * *

Back at the Zoo in area in one of the many rooms labeled quarantine Gar and Kid Flash had just found the infected monkey and Gar was officially cornered by it and three, two, one he counted as the monkey bite into the boys left arm. "Now Kid Flash get me outta here and lets contact Jinx"

Kid Flash nodded and grabbed Gar's right arm and the two teens raced out of the there in a blur. Once Kid Flash felt they were far enough away he contacted his significant other. "Jinx we're done here, time to head out"

"Right" agreed Jinx and after launching one more bolt of bad luck the sorceress made her leave to meet up with the boys….

* * *

Raven stood coughing furiously for a few moments now wondering what she was going to do without the book how was she going to trap Malchoir? _'Think Raven, think' _the mage pressed herself while she struggled to free herself.

Robin and Starfire much like Raven were struggling against their own ropes as Terra angrily shot more rock at Malchoir.

"GAWAR!" Malchoir growled once more. "Fools! You can not defeat me now!" and he breathed a strong dose of fire at Terra who screamed out in agony as she was engulfed in the flames while the other titan onlookers mouths went agape in alarm…

* * *

Gar looked weakly at Kid Flash "Beast boy" said the speedster protégé "Are you sure this was such a good idea?" he queried uneasily.

The now rather green around the edges looking blonde nodded. "Yes, but I need the antidote, pull it from my pocket" voiced Gar feebly. He really didn't look well, but Kid Flash there wasn't much he could do now if they'd made the wrong choice so the adolescent wasted no more time in getting and giving the antidote to the peaked boy now all they had to do was wait and hope it worked….

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's it for this chapter I believe just one more to go! I am sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy as of late and I just moved and am still getting settled in so I am afraid I can't say there might not be another wait instore for the final chapter or at least I believe it should be the last chapter of this Volume at least well thanks for reading and please do leave me a review.

BgR


	20. Into the Vortex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans all rights to the show, the comics and characters belong to that of DC Comics, Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

Teen Titans-Titans No More

Vol. 2

Chapter 20

Into the Vortex

Gar coughed looking all the more green; his temperature was on the rise. Kid Flash and Jinx exchanged wary glances.

"B.B. Are you really sure this was a good idea?" Jinx inquired this time, and Gar nodded. Though he began to doubt if this was such a good idea.

"Now its time to find the others, I believe Cyborg…" said Gar with a pause. "Cyborg he-he installed some sort of tracking system in our communicators that I believe Robin deactivated while we were in hiding," mumbled Gar as he fiddled with the controls of the communicator. "I think if I... There," he said pointing to the little red dot. "I believe we've got them."

* * *

Robin struggled more and more ardently against the rope bindings that held Starfire and himself to the massive stone. "Starfire, you know what to do." And after giving a brief nod the Tamaraineons' emerald eyes began to glow. She clenched her teeth, and with all her strength Starfire fought against the ropes. At long last, magic or no, they began to give way and the two were free.

The princess soared to Terra's side, as Robin bobbed and weaved through more of Malchoir's infernal flames to get to Raven…

* * *

"We're almost there!" shouted Kid Flash pushing a Piggly Wiggly's shopping cart (which Jinx had _liberated _from the supermarket_) _at hyper speed.

"That's Great!" shouted Gar over the cart's incessant creaks and groans as it screamed with the usually unreachable speed. Gar slumped back into the cart, and noticed how much he was feeling more like his old self again. He just hoped that it would be of use by the time they made it to the rest of his friends, and that he would find them in better shape than he had found the tower…

* * *

"Robin, hurry," Raven solicited.

"I am trying Raven," he stressed as he did his best to release the mage from the enchanted locks. But the Boy Wonder was having no such luck. It didn't help that anytime he thought he might be getting somewhere that he would have to stop what he was doing to avoid more of the dragons' burning breaths.

Suddenly, Raven had an idea; she would fight magic with magic, but she would have to hurry…

* * *

"That's it!" Beast Boy shouted as they came up on the signal, and Kid Flash screeched to a halt right in front of the entrance to the dragons' den. Gar might have been more relieved if it weren't for the smoke emitting from the cave. Not to mention he could faintly hear Starfire calling out to Robin. _'Man do things not look good,' _thought the green boy.

"Let's get a move on guys!" pronounced Beast boy quickly as he and the others raced into the cave behind him.

* * *

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos," repeated Raven while praying to Azar that her plan worked. She might not be able to use any magic on the chains and locks, but she could perform a spell on Robin's picks. The mage half smiled as she heard Robin say "I got it," and she created a black orb to carry them up and out of the way of what surely would have been a fatal blaze.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"Don't mention it," replied Raven as they landed and the orb disappeared. "Now while I keep him busy see if you can do anything for Terra." With a silent nod, Robin ran to Starfire's and Terra's aid.

Raven darted off closer to Malchoir, using the dark and smoke to her advantage. Cautiously, she kept to the wall, a small shield of black magic up. She made it to where she hoped she would be; close enough to suck the dragons, and not her friends, into another dimension, but then she saw him…

* * *

Beast Boy came running around the corner, and up on the scene fast followed by Kid Flash and Jinx. He locked eyes much to his relief with Raven first, and to his relief she appeared unharmed. Then his eyes scanned the area quickly trying to see if he could find Starfire and Robin, but the area was so dark and laced with smoke that he couldn't make out much. At that moment, it hit the boy that he still hadn't tried shifting and as the saying goes "no time like the present." So, Gar concentrated and bingo, he was a green bat! '_Oh yea I'm back!'_ he thought delightedly as he cautiously flew along the wall.

Now that Beast Boy had a bats eye view of the cave he could see much better. He made out three bodies on the other side and of a gigantic pile of rubble, underneath of which the tip of Maalik's tale could just be seen sticking out. B.B. was sure two them were Robin and Star, as for the third one Beast Boy just couldn't get a good enough look. The little green bat could not fly over the rubble without flying right in front of the Malchoir.

'_C'mon Beast Boy move,' _Raven thought wishing the changeling hadn't transformed when he- _'wait Beast Boy had his powers back!'_ thought Raven, momentarily elated, but then she remembered the danger at hand. _'Beast Boy please move out of the way'_ she thought again hopelessly, knowing there was no way for him to get to the opposing side of the cave without flying right in front of Malchoir who was luckily advancing toward Raven, and not towards Kid Flash and Jinx, who Raven had also noticed. Telepathically, she told them to go back the way they had come since they hadn't gone out as far as B.B. had. Much to the sorceresses' relief, they'd got her message, and did as they were told as swiftly and silently as a fox.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Raven no use hiding. I've got you now!" asserted the dragon as he blew a volatile combustion of burning flames her way.

"RAVEN!" Screamed Beast Boy as he automatically shifted back into his human form. The reflection of the blaze was almost equivalent to the horror he felt inside watching the dragon's breath almost in slow motion get nearer to his secret love.

"Beast Boy, forgive me," murmured Raven as she called upon the strength of Azar.

"Azerath… Metrion… Zinthos…Mordem…Hexus… Neux" she recited her mantra before the spell, giving it more power. Just as the flames would have overcame her, they along with the dragons and Beast Boy were being sucked into the newly opened black swirling vortex.

"RAVEN!" called out the changeling again, a whole new horror in his eyes as he was being sucked into the dwindling vortex. Before it shrunk completely, Raven knew she only had one chance and she had to take it. With her decision made, she leapt into the vortex….

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to the following: PrincessNeverMore, Junebird28, Cartoonstar, AyamiYeli, GothicRaven, Ravens Secret, BlackBlur87, Diamond Oasis, Hero07, acosta perez jose Ramiro, Totentanz, Elf-of-the-Sword, Arcaten, Agent of the Divine One, digidestinedofhope, RaiderTKD, RavenSis, Chu882, RedXBreed219, Star-Child-Yeci, LadyDragon010, Black Raven13 and Handerra. Additional thanks to any I missed, or whom favorited and or added this and the last Volume to their alert list I hope to see many of you back again for the third Volume!

BgR

P.S. please review


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note: To whom it may concern. My apologies on the long awaited update but its finally here Teen Titans No More Volume 3. The first of many chapters to come is up at last!


End file.
